The deal
by MaruuSchzimmy
Summary: El padre de Lucy se mete en un problema con la familia más importante del país y debe ayudarlo para no perder lo único que los mantiene unidos. Igneel y Grandine Dragneel piensan en una solución y le hacen una propuesta a Lucy, debe mudarse a casa de su hijo y vivir con él durante 8 meses. ¿Aceptara esa propuesta o perderá la oportunidad de cambiar su vida para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail pertecene a Hiro Mashima.

Esta frikiada historia me pertenece mas bien a mi imaginación pero es lo mismo xD

* * *

Hola!  
Jamas pense que publicaria un fanfic asi pero aparecio en mi cabeza, me puse a escribir y ta-da!  
Espero que les guste.  
~Enjoy~

* * *

**Capitulo 1. **

Su padre era un estúpido. Ya le había advertido que no lo ayudaría nunca más ni lo salvaría de nada pero una vez más estaba ahí, solucionándole sus problemas.

— Entonces ¿Cuál es el trato?- preguntaba un hombre rubio.

Realmente estúpido.  
Los Heartfilia habían sido una familia importante en el país que tenia riquezas y respetada por todos, pero eso había cambiado ya hace tiempo. Su padre había comenzado a meterse en las apuestas y poco a poco fue perdiendo sus riquezas.  
Y aquí estaba de nuevo.

Se encontraban en un restaurante muy lujoso, frente a ella tenía dos personas bien parecidas y a su lado estaba el causante de todos sus problemas. Su padre había estado apostando y sin darse cuenta firmo un documento, en el que daba todas sus pertenencias incluyendo su casa ¡su casa! Eso es lo que más le preocupaba a ella, su padre se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y siendo víctima del pánico llamo a su hija, al decirle lo que había hecho, ella no lo dudo y fue rápidamente al lugar. No dejaría por nada que tomaran control de su casa, no el lugar en donde descansaba su madre.

—El trato es el que está aquí Jude.- Dijo un hombre de cabellos rojos mostrando un contrato.- Tu lo firmaste.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.- Imploraba una chica rubia.

—Lo siento querida pero soy un hombre de negocios y tu padre ha firmado este documento, debe cumplir con lo que está escrito.- Hablo el hombre.

Aunque no quisiera demostrarlo estaba desesperada, ese hombre era difícil. Perdería el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre. Su padre se sentía de la misma manera, ahora si lo había arruinado todo. Si no solucionaba este problema no solo perdería su hogar también perdería a su hija, eso no se lo perdonaría nunca y si él estuviera en su lugar tampoco se lo perdonaría. Tenía toda la razón en estar molesta, siempre lo ayudaba y aunque no lo aceptaba dependía de ella. Ya era hora de que sentara cabeza y se diera cuenta de que toda su vida se estaba yendo a la borda pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

La mujer que estaba sentada al lado del hombre pelirrojo miraba atentamente a la rubia, sabía que estaba desesperada pero conocía a su marido y cuando tomaba una decisión no se retractaba y aunque sabia la respuesta que obtendría realmente quería ayudarla.

—Querida.- hablo la mujer sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre.

—Lucy.- Dudo un poco pero aun así lo dijo.- Lucy Heartfilia.

La mujer sonrió. —¿Qué edad tienes Lucy?

—Cumpliré 19 en dos meses.- Esa mujer le radiaba confianza.

—Lucy creo que no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente.- Dijo la amable mujer.- MI nombre es Grandine y este hombre a mi lado es mi esposo Igneel.

—Es un placer.- le estrecho la mano a ambos.- pero ¿no creen que es un poco tarde para presentarnos?

La mujer echo a reír, esa chica era muy agradable. Igneel solo rio divertido y aun mas porque sabía lo que planeaba su esposa.

Lucy los miraba confundida, sabía muy bien que con quien estaba tratando. Ellos eran una de las familias más importantes del país en la actualidad. Le daba un poco de vergüenza el estar sentada frente a ellos casi rogando por anular este contrato, al fin y acabo su familia también fue una de las más importantes y si su padre seguía así en poco tiempo serian nada y su apellido se iría al olvido.  
Ya era tiempo de que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar y no había nadie más que ella para hacerlo. Ya estaba cansada de sus estupideces.

—¿Nos permiten un momento?.- Pregunto Lucy tomando a su padre de un brazo.

—Adelante.- Dijo Grandine.

Ambos vieron como Lucy y Jude se alejaban fuera del restaurante.  
El hotel en el que estaban tenía un casino. Ahí se encontraron con Jude mientras jugaba en la ruleta. Igneel decidió unirse al juego y su esposa solo se dedico a estar a su lado mirando el juego. De ocho jugadores al final solo quedaron Igneel y Jude, ambos estaban seguros que ganarían así que terminaron apostando una cosa de gran valor. Jude prácticamente no tenía nada más que su casa, la última de las posesiones Heartfilia. La ruleta dio una última vuelta y como era de esperarse Jude fue el perdedor. Su estado de embriaguez era notable pero cada uno era responsable de sus actos e Igneel no iba a retractarse solo por su condición. Habían apostado como hombres y debían cumplir con su palabra.  
Igneel chaqueo sus dedos y uno de sus hombres había llegado con un contrato, como hombre de negocios siempre debía estar preparado. Jude firmo el contrato obviamente sin saber que era lo que firmaba.  
No se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta la mañana siguiente que encontró una copia del contrato en su habitación, trato de hablar con Igneel pero no pudo arreglar nada así que le hablo a su hija y ella se encargo de convencerlo de tener una reunión en el restaurante del hotel y es ahí en donde estaban ahora.

—¡No puedo creer lo que has hecho!.- No le importaba si la veían con mala cara, no iba a detenerse.- De todas las estupideces que has hecho ¡esta es la más grande!

—Lo lamento ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo para que te tranquilices?.- Hablo su padre.

—Lamentarlo no va arreglar nada ¿Cómo vamos a salir de esto?.- A ese punto ya estaba a punto de llorar.- Ahora si lo has echado todo a perder.

Él lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Pero no tenía idea de cómo arreglarlo. Los Dragneel eran poderosos, por más que buscara una salida jamás la encontraría y también sabia que su hija se había dado cuenta de que ya no había manera de arreglar las cosas pero aun así seguía tratando.

Los Dragneel veían la discusión padre e hija desde la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Ambos estaban desesperados, esa casa era lo único que les quedaba de la persona más importante de su vida y ellos lo habían notado.

—Sé lo que estas pensando.- Dijo Igneel.- Te conozco muy bien.

Grandine le sonrió a su esposo—¿Y qué piensas?

—No creo que funcione.

—Yo creo que si lo hará, Lucy es simpática y tiene carácter.- Lo miro a los ojos.- Esta vez puede funcionar.

—Ya lo hemos intentado Grandine, el no va cambiar.- Igneel soltó un suspiro.- Debemos cambiar de método.

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo de nuevo, ya sabes lo que dicen la tercera es la vencida.

—Esta es la quinta.- Se puso pensativo.- No lo se…

—Por favor, por favor presiento que esta vez sí funcionara.- rogo su esposa.

—Eso dijiste la última vez.- Dijo divertido.- De acuerdo, la quinta es la vencida.

Su esposa feliz le dio un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento, ahora le dejaría a su esposo el trabajo, al menos ya había salvado a Lucy.  
Igneel le hablo a uno de sus hombres y le ordeno mandar llamar a su abogado, arreglarían eso de una vez y tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Pasaron 5 minutos y después de descargar su coraje, Lucy y su padre volvieron a la mesa resignados, ya sabían el resultado. Lucy solo quería irse de ese lugar, no quería escuchar que ya no se podía hacer nada y perdería lo único importante para ella.

—Señorita Lucy, mi abogado bajara en un momento.- Hablo el pelirrojo.- He pensado bien y le tengo una propuesta.

Tal vez había cambiado de opinión rogaba que así fuera. Tomo asiento y el abogado llego y se unió a ellos. El abogado abrió su maletín un saco un par de papeles y un bolígrafo.

—Señorita Lucy estoy dispuesto a romper el contrato que firmo su padre a cambio de una propuesta.

Lucy se quedo pensativa ¿por qué cambio de opinión? Al menos podían llegar a un acuerdo y romper ese contrato.

—Cuál es la propuesta?.- Pregunto un poco temerosa.

Igneel suspiro. —Quiero que vivas con mi hijo durante 8 meses.

* * *

Chan chan, actualizare pronto!  
El cap 2 ya esta listo.  
Gracias por leer y espero y me ayuden con fanfiction porque sigo sin entender xD  
Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

No tengo idea de como responder reviews pero gracias por dejarme uno *v*  
Y si, tambien publico esa historia en otro pag. de fics xD  
Sin mas distracciones.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Capitulo 2. **

—Eh?.- Fue lo único que pudo articular Lucy.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Vivir con su hijo? Esas preguntas es lo único que estaba en su cabeza. Cuando había dicho propuesta imaginaba que sería algo sobre dinero no que tuviera que ver con su primogénito.

Se aclaro la garganta. —¿Vivir… con su hijo? Supongo que estamos hablando de un niño ¿verdad? ¿Quieren que sea su niñera?

—Supongo que podría decirse que serias como una niñera pero no de un niño.

Aunque ya sabía la respuesta no puedo evitar hacer una pregunta tonta—…¿Una niña?

Grandine quiso reír, esa chica era graciosa.

Igneel sonrió. —Me temo que ese no es el caso señorita Heartfilia.

Lucy cerró los ojos y suspiro. —¿Qué edad tiene su hijo?

—Diecinueve.- contesto Grandine.- Te mostraría una foto de él pero olvide mi celular en la habitación.

Lucy quiso sonreír por cortesía pero no pudo hacerlo. Estaba demasiado aturdida que no podía articular ninguna palabra ni siquiera sonreír. Necesitaba un momento. Quería ponerse de pie y salir a tomar aire pero no era el momento, debía mostrarse fuerte aunque su cuerpo no le hacía caso. ¿Cómo podría aceptar algo así? Corrección: Debía aceptarlo o perdería el último recuerdo de su madre.

—Sé que es un tanto difícil de asimilar.- hablo Grandine.- Pero no te estamos obligando a hacerlo.

¿No la estaban obligando?.- pensaba la rubia. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. O aceptaba o perdía.

—¿Y no hay otra cosa que podríamos hacer para cancelar el contrato?.- Pregunto Lucy.

—Lo lamento.- Dijo el pelirrojo.- Pero esa es mi última palabra.

Lo sabía. Por más que lo intentara el resultado no iba a cambiar. Estaba compitiendo con el Jefe de los Dragneel, un gran y respetado hombre de negocios. Este era su campo de batalla y Lucy era como una mosca, podría mandarla volando cuando quisiera, no podría ganarle aunque quisiera.

Grandine observaba atentamente a Lucy. Ella no era como las demás y eso era notable. Las chicas anteriores habían aceptado solo al saber que trataría con un Dragneel, pero a Lucy eso no la intimido ni llamo su atención. A las otras les importaba el dinero y el rango social pero Lucy se veía más preocupada por recuperar lo que había perdido. Ella era diferente. Grandine volteo a mirar a su esposo y este también la miro, ambos pensaban lo mismo. No iban a dejarla escapar.

—No tienes que decidir en este momento querida.- Grandine saco a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

—Solo necesito un momento.- Contesto Lucy.

—Tomate tu tiempo.

Lucy tomo un sorbo de agua. Sus instintos le decían que no era una buena idea y que huyera pero su mente le decía que no.  
No tenía opción. Sabía que tenía que aceptar, debía hacerlo pero las palabras simplemente no salían. Siempre pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas y cuando tomaba una decisión no dudaba pero en ese momento tenía tantas dudas que no sabía que le sucedía. Algo dentro de ella le decía que algo le esperaba pero no sabía si era bueno o malo y eso más la inquietaba. Era su casa la que estaba en juego, tenía que aceptar si o si. Cerró los ojos, suspiro y levanto la mirada para ver a esas dos personas dementes, si dementes.

—Yo… Yo…- Y ahora estaba titubeando ¿Qué sucedía con ella?

—Creo que sería mejor si lo pensara un poco más señorita Heartfilia.- Hablo Igneel.- Es imprudente de nuestra parte hacerla tomar una decisión de inmediato ¿Qué le parece si lo piensa mejor y mañana nos reunimos de nuevo para hablarlo?

Si lo pensaba mejor perdería tiempo y si cambiaban de opinión lo perdería todo, lo único que le quedaba.

Tomo aire y exhalo.- No, no. Estoy bien.

—¿Ya tomaste una decisión?

—Si… yo…acepto su propuesta.- Jamás se había sentido tan inquieta en toda su vida.- Creo que no tengo otra opción.

Grandine sonrió, se sentía feliz y a la vez culpable pero en serio estaban desesperados. Lucy era su última esperanza.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué tal si procedemos con el contrato?.- Igneel miro a su abogado y este asintió.

Claro, tenía que haber un contrato de por medio. Era con los Dragneel con los que estaba tratando. Salía de un problema y entraba a otro.  
Aun no podía creerlo. Todo era culpa de su padre, ella cargaría con todo el peso y el saldría libre de eso. Estaba furiosa pero al menos su casa estaba a salvo.

—Señorita Heartfilia.- La llamo Igneel y ella levanto la mirada.- ¿Usted estudia o trabaja?

¿Por qué necesitaba saber eso?.- se preguntaba Lucy.- Emm ambas señor Dragneel.- Contesto e Igneel la miro desorientado.- Como puede observar tenemos algunos problemas.- Dijo refiriéndose a su padre.

Igneel asintió.—Ya veo y puedo preguntar ¿En qué universidad estudias?

—Mermeid Heels.- Contesto Lucy.- Es solo para chicas.

—Lo sé, aunque no es una universidad muy importante tiene su prestigio.- Hablo Igneel.- Y también se que no es muy barata ¿Tu te pagas los estudios?

Aunque así lo suponía el pelirrojo. Por lo que veía el padre de Lucy no se preocupaba por ella o al menos esa impresión le daba porque desde que comenzaron a hablar del acuerdo no había dicho ninguna palabra, ni siquiera para defenderla.

—No, mis tíos me ayudan a pagarla.- Igneel la miro dudoso.- La familia Lobster.

—Y supongo que vives con ellos.

—Si, bueno… se podría decir que vivía.

Igneel suspiro aliviado. Al menos tenía a alguien que la apoyaba y más si eran los Lobster. No eran una familia muy adinerada pero eran muy conocidos en los negocios ¿Cómo podría Jude dejarla sola?

—Señorita Heartfilia…

—Por favor dígame Lucy.

Igneel sonrió.—Lucy.- Ella lo miro y también sonrió.- Estoy dispuesto a permitir que ingreses a Fairy Tail.

Lucy no podía ocultar su sorpresa. Fairy Tail era la universidad más importante del país y también la más costosa. Solo los hijos de grandes empresarios o personas famosas podían ingresar ahí, si su padre no lo hubiera perdido todo en apuestas ella había podido entrar a la escuela de sus sueños.

—Pero… Fairy Tail es muy costosa yo no podría pagarla.

—No es necesario que lo hagas Lucy.- Dijo Igneel.- Yo pagare por ello.

Lucy seguía sorprendida, ya no sabía quién ayudaba a quien.

—Por favor no lo haga, lo menos que quiero es causarles molestias.

—No es ninguna molestia Lucy, eres tú la que nos ayudara en esto.

¿Ayudar?.- pensaba Lucy.- ¿Qué clase de hijo tenían? ¿Era un psicópata? ¿Un maniático?  
Lo quisiera o no eso ya le comenzaba a dar miedo. Estaba siendo una tonta ¿Cómo podría aceptar? Apenas los conocía.

— Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema.- Dijo Lucy.- No me han contado que clase de persona es su hijo ¿En que podría ayudarlo yo?.  
''¿Y por qué yo?''.Pensó en sus adentros.

Grandine se dio cuenta de que dudaba.—Se que todo esto es una locura y sé que te estamos pidiendo demasiado al aceptar esto pero estamos desesperados. El no está loco ni es un asesino.- ¿Habrá leído su mente? Pensó Lucy.- Es una buena persona, solo necesita la ayuda de una mujer y presiento que tú eres la indicada para eso Lucy.

La rubia estaba aun más confusa. Ellos no parecían malas personas y por alguna razón confiaba en sus palabras.

—Lo lamento Lucy.- Hablo Igneel.- Pero es todo lo que podemos decirte por el momento. Debes esperar para verlo por ti misma.

Demasiado confusa, todo era tan misterioso. Lucy se mordió el labio, ahora era su turno de hablar.

—El contrato solo durará ocho meses ¿verdad?.- Igneel asintió.- Y si lo que sea que tengo que hacer no funciona… ¿Aun seguirían pagando mis estudios en Fairy Tail?

Hubo un pequeño silencio y después Igneel se echo a reír. Esa chica no solo era linda también era inteligente, tal vez su esposa tenía razón, eso podría funcionar. Lucy se sentía demasiado avergonzada, no quería parecer interesada pero era Fairy Tail, si se graduaba de ahí podría conseguir trabajo en donde fuera solo por haber sido parte de esa prestigiosa universidad.

—Claro que si Lucy.- El pelirrojo se dirigió a su abogado.- ¿Estas anotando todo esto?

—Sí señor.

Igneel se volvió a Lucy.- También olvide mencionar, tus gastos estarán pagados lo que sea que quieras solo pídelo querida Lucy.- le sonrió.- Todo será cortesía mía.

Al escuchar esto Jude se atraganto mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua y Lucy casi se cae de su asiento. Era demasiado, podría ser el sueño de cada chica pero ella no se sentía de esa manera. Eran ellos los que la ayudaban a ella no al revés.

—Entonces ¿Es todo? ¿No quisieras agregar algo más?.- pregunto Igneel.

Lucy negó con la cabeza. No podía hablar, aun seguía sorprendida. Maldecía a su padre ¿Por qué no la estaba ayudando? Ella seria la que cargaría con todo eso y el saldría libre de ataduras.

—Bien ¿Lo tienes listo?.- pregunto a su abogado.

El abogado asintió y después de checar hasta el último detalle le dio el contrato a Lucy para que lo leyera. Ella lo tomo temblorosa y se dispuso a leerlo. Jude se ofreció a leerlo pero ella se negó. No confiaba lo suficiente en su padre.  
Leyó hasta la última palabra y cuando se cercioro de que no había ninguna anomalía se lo devolvió a Igneel.

Igneel también lo leyó y cuando termino hablo.—¿Es todo? ¿Estás segura de no querer agregar nada más?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces procedamos y terminemos con esto.

Su abogado le dio un bolígrafo y firmo el contrato. Después de terminar le ofreció el bolígrafo a Lucy y también el contrato. Al firmar eso el pacto estaría sellado y no habría vuelta atrás. Ya había llegado tan lejos, tenía que hacerlo.  
Tomo aire y suspiro lentamente, sujeto bien el bolígrafo, coloco la punta en el papel y firmo el contrato.

* * *

Capitulo tres, listo para leer.  
Presionen *Next*  
¿Que esperan? Ya no lean esto y pasen al capitulo 3 xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3. **

Lo había hecho, ahora no podría retractarse.

—¡Excelente!.- Exclamo Igneel.- Les diría que brindemos pero tengo una reunión a las 11.

Aun eran las 10 am. El único momento en el que podía reunirse con los Dragneel era durante el almuerzo pero jamás espero que esa reunión tuviera ese cambio tan radical.

—Debemos irnos.- Dijo Igneel mientras se ponía de pie junto a su esposa.- Mandaré a alguien a recogerte a las 4pm, asegúrate de tener todo listo.

—¿Esta tarde? ¿Me mudare esta tarde?.- pregunto Lucy poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

—¿Hay algún problema?

Claro que lo había pensaba Lucy, tenía que asimilar todo eso. Suspiro y sonrió.—A las cuatro está bien.

—Excelente.-Tomo a su esposa cariñosamente del brazo.- Te veremos esta tarde Lucy.

Grandine se detuvo antes de ir con su esposo y miro a Lucy.—No te preocupes tanto por ello Lucy, todo esto resultara ser bueno para ti. Tengo un buen presentimiento, confía en mí.

Lucy sonrió y vio como ambos junto con el abogado salían del restaurant.

—Supongo que esto es algo bueno para ti.- Hablo Jude.

Hasta ahora se dignaba a hablar y lo menos que Lucy quería era escuchar su voz. Estaba furiosa. Se acerco a él para tener su cara de cerca.

—Esta fue la última vez que hice algo por ti.

Se alejo de él y salió del restaurante. Jude se quedo sentado en la mesa sin moverse, ahora si lo había perdido todo.

Lucy salió del hotel, pidió un taxi y se dirigió a casa. Ahora tenía maletas que hacer. Quería golpear todo a su paso pero no lo hizo, si lo hacía tendría que pagar por los daños.

—¿Podría encender la radio por favor?.- le pregunto al conductor.

—Si señorita.- Y encendió la radio.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, era demasiado. Todo había comenzado por recuperar lo que el tonto de su padre había perdido y había terminado en un acuerdo donde tenía que mudarse a casa de un chico de diecinueve.  
Volteo hacia la ventana y miro el cielo, cuando era pequeña había tratado de cortar algunas flores para su madre pero el día en que decidió hacerlo comenzó a llover y no pudo salir hasta el día siguiente. Había estado tan triste y su madre la consoló, le dijo que las cosas jamás salen como las planeaban y ahora le daba la razón. Esa era la historia de su vida.  
Cerro los ojos un momento y suspiro. Lo que había hecho ya no podía deshacerse, sabía muy bien en donde y con quien se estaba metiendo. Había firmado un contrato y debía cumplir con su palabra, no solo por su bien sino por su apellido. Debía mantenerlo en alto aunque ya no fuera tan importante como antes. No se había doblegado cuando perdieron todas las acciones Heartfilia y no iba a hacerlo ahora.

—Señorita.- Lucy abrió los ojos.- Ya llegamos.

Miro por la ventana y vio una casa de dos pisos, no era tan glamurosa pero si acogedora y muy bien vista. Efectivamente habían llegado.

Tomo dinero de su cartera y le pago.—Gracias.

—Que tenga buen día.- Le contesto el hombre y se alejo en su vehículo.

Lucy miro la casa y se dirigió hacia ahí. Saco una llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta. Sus tíos probablemente no estarían en casa pero si estaría su prima.  
Entro haciendo el menor ruido posible pero fue en vano.

—¿Lucy?.- se escucho una voz desde arriba.- ¿Eres tú?

Intento hacer una broma pero no estaba de ánimos.—Si soy yo.

Una chica aparentemente de la misma edad le Lucy de cabello rubio y ojos azules se asomo por encima de la escalera.

—Te he dicho que no entres así, me asusta cada vez que haces eso. Podría ser otra persona.

—¿Quién mas podría ser? Aparte de tus padres y de mi no creo que entre nadie.

—No lo sé, un ladrón ¿quizás?.- bromeo.- O tal vez alguien que quiera corromper mi inocente cuerpo.

Lucy rio.—Mas corrompido no puede ser.

—Shh.- bajo hasta donde estaba y le coloco la mano en la boca.- ¿Qué tal si alguien te escucha?

—No hay nadie Michelle.

Michelle suspiro. —Menos mal, nunca se cuando se van.- dijo haciendo referencia a sus padres.

Lucy subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados. Se estaba quedando ahí desde hace un año. No quería seguir en la misma casa de su padre y opto por salirse. Trato de vivir por su cuenta pero el dinero no le rendía así que sus tíos le ofrecieron ayuda y aunque quiso negarse la acepto. No quería ser una carga así que consiguió un empleo decidió pagarse la universidad aunque sus tíos también la ayudaban en eso. Después de que su padre se metiera en las apuestas había perdido demasiado dinero y no podría ayudarle a pagar la universidad, si ayudarle. Ella prácticamente se había pagado la preparatoria.

Michelle siguió a Lucy a su dormitorio y vio como se dirigía al armario y sacaba una maleta.

—¿Te vas de viaje?.- Pregunto divertida.

—No, me mudo de casa.- Contesto Lucy.

La sonrisa de Michelle se borro de su rostro. —¿Qué?

—Ya lo escuchaste me mudo.- miro a su prima que se veía mas que sorprendida.- Me voy esta misma tarde.

—Estás loca, tú no te vas a ninguna parte.

—No tengo otra opción.

Michelle observo a Lucy detenidamente y supo que algo andaba mal.

—¿Tiene que ver con el tío Jude?.- Pregunto Michelle y vio como Lucy hacia una cara de derrota.- ¿Y ahora que fue lo que hizo?

Lucy se dejo caer en la cama.—Sus apuestas ¿Qué otra cosa va a ser?

—El nunca va cambiar.- se recargo en la pared.- ¿Pero por eso tienes que irte? ¿Vas a regresar con él?

—Ni loca, no después de lo que hizo.

—¿Es muy grave?

Lucy miro a Michelle, aun seguía en la cama acostada soltó un suspiro largo y se coloco las manos en el rostro mostrando frustración.

—Vamos no me dejes así, me estas preocupando.

Lucy se aparto las manos del rostro y miro el techo.—Firme un contrato.

Michelle se quedo pensativa, los contratos no eran buena señal. Era obligarte a hacer algo, sus padres le habían enseñado eso.

—¿Con quién?

Lucy se incorporo pero se quedo sentada y miro a su prima—Los Dragneel.

Michelle abrió los ojos en sorpresa y contuvo el aliento. Con su sola reacción Lucy supo en el lio en que se había metido.

—¿En que estaba pensando tu padre? No ¡¿En que estabas pensando tú!? No debiste meterte en eso.

—Tenía que hacerlo Michelle, aposto nuestra casa. Lo único que me queda de mi madre.

Michelle guardo su enojo, se acerco a Lucy y la abrazo.

—No puedo creer que el tío Jude haya hecho eso.

—Créelo porque lo hizo.- Lucy se separo de Michelle.- No pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra después de esto.

—Y yo espero que no lo hagas.- La rubia la miro.- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál fue el acuerdo?

Lucy sonrió al pensar ante la idea ridícula.—Tengo que vivir con su hijo por 8 meses.

—¿Y qué edad tiene su hijo?

—En un problemático chico de diecinueve.

Michelle ensancho una sonrisa. Lucy sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—¡Oh vamos! No es tan malo y yo preocupándome por nada.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste que dije problemático?.- Pregunto la rubia.

—¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que es un Dragneel?.- Contesto Michelle.- Vamos prima ¡Despierta! Es un Dragneel por lo que asumo que estará guapísimo.

—¿Y tu como sabes? Ni siquiera lo conoces.

—Eso es cierto.- Hablo la chica.- Pero los Dragneel son bien parecidos y nada feos por lo que puedes estar tranquila.

—Esa no es mi mayor preocupación ¿Cómo hare para vivir 8 meses con el?

—Ya te acostumbraras.

—No estás ayudando.- Lucy suspiro.- Olvídalo ¿Tienes alguna maleta que puedas prestarme? Vendrán a buscarme a las 4.

Michelle salió del cuarto de Lucy para dirigirse al suyo y buscar la maleta. Michelle ya había convivido con los Dragneel por las fiestas de negocios a la que sus padres asistían por eso se veía tan tranquila.  
Su prima regreso con dos maletas y las coloco sobre la cama.

—Deberías dejar de preocuparte.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo.- Lucy se puso de pie y se dirigió al armario.- Ah y no te conté.- volteo a mirarla.- Ellos me pagaran los estudios en Fairy Tail.

—¿Fairy Tail? ¿Estás bromeando?.- Lucy negó con la cabeza divertida por la reacción de Michelle.- Es perfecto.

—Esa parte si.- dijo la rubia riendo.

—Era tu sueño ir a esa universidad aunque sé que no te estás tomando esta situación bien, deberías ver esto como una oportunidad para ti.- Michelle la miro.- Siempre has salido adelante, puedes hacer esto.

Lucy sonrió. Era lindo tener a alguien que te apoyara en un momento difícil, pensaba.

—Vamos te ayudo a empacar.

Y comenzaron a hacer las maletas. Pasaron las horas y el cuarto era un desastre. Lucy no sabía si tenía que llevar su cama pero Michelle le dijo que tal vez eso no sería muy buena idea ¿En dónde diablos la meterían?

Dieron las 4pm y por fin terminaron. Una camioneta negra se detuvo frente a casa de los Lobster y toco la bocina.  
Lucy escucho y supo que ya habían llegado por ella. Michelle la ayudo a bajar las maletas, casi tropiezan en las escaleras pero lograron salir vivas al patio delantero.  
Un hombre se bajo de la camioneta, se dirigió hacia donde estaban las dos chicas y tomo las maletas.  
Los Dragneel eran de temer, pensó Lucy. No les habia dado su dirección pero recordó que ellos conocían a sus tíos y sabrían en donde vivían.

—Es hora.- Lucy miro a Michelle con ojos llorosos.

—No te pongas así, no te vas para siempre. Iré a visitarte cuando tengas la situación controlada.- Dijo también con los ojos llorosos.

—También podrías entrar a Fairy Tail.

Sabía que ella podría pagarla, tenía el dinero para entrar a Fairy Tail pero se había decidido por Mermeid Heels.

Michelle arrugo la nariz.—No gracias. No soportaría estar en lugar lleno de pretenciosos.

Lucy rio.—Debo irme.

—Lo se.- Se acerco a Lucy y la abrazo.- Iré a visitarte pronto, ni creas que te dejare sola.

Lucy se separo de ella, la miro por última vez y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la camioneta. Vio como Michelle se despedía con la mano, Lucy quiso hacer lo mismo pero los vidrios eran polarizados y sabría que no podría verla. La camioneta arranco y se dirigió a su destino.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y aun no llegaban ¿Qué tan lejos vivía ese loco? Pensaba Lucy. Se acerco a la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaban en el centro de la ciudad. La camioneta se detuvo frente a un edificio de 25 pisos.

¿Vivía en todo ese lugar? Si eso era cierto estaba loco.- pensó Lucy.

El chofer bajo y le abrió la puerta a Lucy. Ella bajo de la camioneta y vio como otros dos hombres trajeados se acercaban a ayudar con las maletas.  
Uno de los hombres le dijo hacia dónde dirigirse. Entraron al edificio y parecía como un hotel pero más pequeño. Vio como los hombres se dirigían al elevador y ella los siguió. Marcaron el piso 24 y registraron un código.  
No había estado en un lugar así desde hace mucho tiempo. Después de unos segundos el elevador se detuvo y la puerta de abrió dejando ver a dos personas en la sala de estar.

Los hombres dejaron las maletas y se retiraron. Lucy comenzó a caminar hacia Igneel y Grandine mientras veía el lugar. Todas las paredes eran blancas y habían muebles de color negro con una pantalla plasma al fondo. Había una barra a unos pocos pasos de la sala y justo después de la barra estaba la cocina, suponía que ahí era donde comían. Había un pequeño comedor y en frente de él se encontraban las escaleras.

Lucy veía sorprendida el lugar pero mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada no se encontró a ningún chico.

—Ya no debe tardar en llegar.- Hablo Grandine. Era como si viera atreves de su mente.

Lucy asintió pero no podía estar quieta. Se sentía demasiado nerviosa.

—¿Puedo usar el baño?

—Claro cariño.- Grandine señalo bajo las escaleras.- En esa puerta blanca esta el baño.

—Gracias.

Y se dirigió ahí. Igneel vio como entraba al baño y aprovecho para hablar.

—El va a molestarse con nosotros por esto.

—El siempre está molesto con nosotros, no le veo la diferencia.- decía su esposa.- Solo espero y esta vez sí funcione.

Escucharon que elevador y voltearon a ver hacia él. Al fin había llegado.

Lucy se encontraba frente al espejo. Había estado buscando una ventana para huir pero estaban en el piso 24 y saltar desde ahí no era buena idea.  
No debía retractarse, tenía todo listo no podía echarse para atrás.  
Suspiro y se preparo para salir cuando una voz la detuvo.

—¿De quién son todas estas maletas? ¿Se van a mudar conmigo?.- pregunto divertido el chico.

—No.- respondió Igneel.- Son de tu nueva invitada.

El chico tenía voz sexy, pensaba Lucy. Tal vez sería como Michelle había predicho, de todas formas tenía que salir. No podía estar encerrada en el baño por siempre. Dirigió su mano al pestillo y abrió la puerta.

El chico veía a su padre con el ceño fruncido, al momento que dijo invitada ya sabía a lo que se refería, pensaba que con la última chica ya había acabado con todo eso pero se equivoco. Solo tenía que hacer lo mismo que hizo con las otras, deshacerse de ella.

Lucy salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala. Ahí vio a Igneel y Grandine frente al chico, el estaba de espaldas. Tenía el cabello rosa y su cuerpo se veía marcado. Tenía el aspecto muy varonil.  
El chico escucho pasos a sus espaldas y giro la cabeza para ver. Una chica de cabellos rubios se acercaba a ellos, al menos era linda, pensaba el pelirrosa.

Cuando estuvieron de frente Lucy lo miro atentamente. Era realmente guapo, Michelle tenía razón. Sus ojos color jade contrastaban en su rostro y eso lo hacían ver aun más atractivo, tal vez vivir con él no sería tan malo.

El miro su rostro y se fijo en cada detalle, sus ojos color chocolate, sus labios rosas y así bajo su mirada hasta ver el último detalle de su piel. Tenía muy buen cuerpo no lo iba a negar. Podría divertirse antes de deshacerse de ella.  
Lucy se sintió desnuda ante la mirada del chico ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Tal vez eran los nervios.

El chico sonrió y Lucy se sintió aun más nerviosa, era demasiado sexy.

Se acerco lentamente al rostro de Lucy. La rubia sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían, no podía hablar solo se quedo inmóvil en su lugar. El chico estaba a centímetros de su rostro y pudo sentir su aliento a menta cuando hablo.

—Así que... ¿Tú serás mi nuevo juguete?

Y todos los colores del rostro de Lucy desaparecieron.

—¡Natsu!.- Chillo su madre.

Natsu se escabullo riendo hacia la nevera y saco una botella de agua para beberla.  
Todo lo que Lucy había sentido hace un momento se habían esfumado de repente, el sabia que efecto había tenido en ella y se burlo. Estaba tan molesta como lo estaba con Jude. Esa no solo sería una larga noche sino esos ocho meses que pasaría con el serian un inferno y eso no iba a quedarse así.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.  
Actualizare el miercoles!  
Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Como están? Capitulo 4 listo para leer.**  
**Espero les guste**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

* * *

Grandine fue tras su hijo.

—¿Qué clase de modales son esos Natsu?

Termino de beber agua.—Es mi manera de dar la bienvenida madre.

Lucy aun seguía en su lugar ¿Le había dicho eso? ¿Había escuchado bien? Nadie jamás le había hablado de esa manera, ella no era su juguete ni lo seria. Se sentía humillada, el chico le había atraído, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa como hace unos momentos pero él se había encargado de arruinarlo todo. Seria demasiado difícil soportarlo por 8 meses. Ahora entendía porque Igneel y Grandine no le habían dicho nada sobre él. Tal vez pensaban que si conocía su naturaleza jamás aceptaría, por eso habían metido su casa en ese acuerdo. Fue muy inteligente de su parte.

—Natsu ven aquí en este momento.- Ordeno su padre.

Se veía molesto pero para nada sorprendido, sabia como se comportaba su hijo.  
El pelirrosa dejo de sonreír y se acerco de nuevo a la sala de estar para encontrarse con su padre.

Se dejo caer sobre el sofá.—No pidas que me disculpe padre porque eso jamás va a suceder.

—Ayuda a Lucy con su equipaje y muéstrale su habitación.

—Pero…

—Los esperaremos aquí.- Natsu lo miro molesto.- No pienso volver a repetirlo.

Igneel se veía más que furioso. El ya se había comportado así antes, una de las formas de echar a todas las ''niñeras'' que habían conseguido sus padres era tratarlas mal desde el inicio pero su padre se veía mas molesto que las veces anteriores aunque su padre no era el único molesto en esa habitación. El día que había comenzado perfecto se había ido a la borda, había planeado pasar el fin de semana con alguna chica que encontrara pero esto le había arruinado todos sus planes.

Se puso de pie y se acerco al equipaje de Lucy. Eran tres maletas llenas de su ropa y pertenencias. Natsu tomo dos maletas, Lucy aun seguía sin decir una palabra solo lo miraba.

—No pienses que llevare todo por ti.- Y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación.

Lucy bufo y tomo la maleta que sobraba. Miro a Grandine y ella solo pudo darle una sonrisa avergonzada, Igneel ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara. Estaban demasiado avergonzados por obligarla a hacer algo así.

La rubia siguió a Natsu y vio que este se había detenido en las escaleras. Este le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que subiera primero, cosa que extraño a Lucy.  
Paso por su lado, lo miro y comenzó a subir.

Desde las escaleras ni Igneel ni Grandine podían verlos. Era un poco extraño que un departamento fuera de dos pisos pero conociendo a los Dragneel todo era posible.

Natsu la miraba o más bien le miraba el trasero, llevaba un pantalón no tan ajustado pero si dejaba que desear. Lucy apenas podía con la maleta, le había dejado la más pesada. Natsu sonrió, era muy fácil tomarle el pelo.

Empujo una de las maletas que llevaba entre las piernas de Lucy haciendo que tropezara. Hubiera caído si no se hubiera sujetado de los barandales.

Natsu soltó una pequeña risa.—Lo siento.- Lucy volteo a mirarlo.- Se me resbalo.

Lo había hecho a propósito.

—Estas comportándote como un niño.- escupió Lucy.

Natsu dejo de reír y puso una cara seria, tomo las maleta que con la que había tropezado Lucy y paso por un lado de ella. Se había molestado pero ella había dicho la verdad, no era como si también le agradara esa situación.

Subió el último escalón, vio como Natsu giraba a mano izquierda y lo siguió.  
Ambos entraron a la habitación y Natsu lanzo su maletas al suelo, eso enfureció a Lucy.

—Oye odio esto tanto como tu pero no es para que te comportes como un imbécil.

Natsu levanto una ceja. —¿Imbécil? Si no te gusta esto aun puedes irte, estas a tiempo.

—Firme un contrato Dragneel no voy a irme de aquí.

Y ahí empezaba su primera gran discusión.

Se quedo pensativo un momento.—¿Cuánto te pagaron?

—¿Qué?

—¿O te ofrecieron otra cosa? Eres una mujer deberías avergonzarte por venderte de esa manera.

—No eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera.- Lucy sentía que su sangre hervía.

—Ni tu tampoco lo eres recuerda que es mi dinero el que te tiene aquí.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco. Lucy inhalo y exhalo lentamente debía mantener la calma y no decir malas palabras, no mientras los Dragneel estaban en el piso de abajo.

—Tu dinero me importa un comino.- Natsu tenía el ceño fruncido también estaba molesto.- Y además es el dinero de tu padre.

—Si el dinero no te importa ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Espero a que respondiera pero Lucy no contesto ¿Cómo contestar algo que ni ella misma sabia? .—Solo vete de una vez y terminemos con esto, se nota a kilómetros que odias esto. Yo no te quiero aquí y tú no quieres estar aquí ¿Para qué complicar las cosas?

—Hice un acuerdo con tus padres y pienso cumplirlo, no voy a irme.

Ambos estaban furiosos que no se dieron cuenta en el momento en que sus rostros se acercaron quedando solo a centímetros. Natsu observo cada detalle de su rostro. Sus ojos eran más hermosos si los veía de cerca, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas del enojo ¿Cómo alguien con cara angelical podía ser tan exasperante?  
Lucy hizo lo mismo, su mirada era penetrante. Podría haberla dejado sin aliento y hacer sus piernas gelatina si no estuviera furiosa en ese momento. Era demasiado guapo que lamentaba su horrible personalidad.  
Se estuvieron observando por unos minutos, eso comenzaba a hacer incomodo pero ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada.  
Lucy paso la lengua por sus labios y eso llamo la atención de Natsu. Sus labios se veían tentadores y estuvo a punto de hacer algo de lo que se habría arrepentido después si no fuera por una voz que hizo que reaccionara.

—¿Natsu? ¿Lucy?.- Llamaba Grandine desde las escaleras.

—Ya bajamos.- le dijo a su madre sin quitarle la mirada a Lucy.

Ya se habían separado pero aun se sentía la tensión entre ellos. Natsu fue el primero en salir de la habitación. Eso había sido explosivo y Lucy necesitaba un momento para reponerse. Se sentó un momento y suspiro.  
Se tranquilizo y se puso de pie para ir directo hacia a la sala de estar. Bajo las escaleras y llego al lugar donde estaban reunidos los Dragneel.  
Natsu estaba de nuevo sentado sobre el sofá y Grandine estaba de pie junto a su esposo.

—Esto ha terminado con mi energía, estoy demasiado cansado para continuar con esto.- Dijo Igneel.

¿Cansado?.- pensaba Lucy.- Y eso que no tuvo que lidiar con la pelea de hace un momento.  
Ahora entendía porque Natsu tenía su propio departamento, nadie podría aguantarlo durante mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sus padres.

—Mañana vendremos y hablaremos de todo esto.- Miro a su esposa.- Vámonos cariño necesito descansar.

Grandine asintió, se estaban yendo y si se iban solo quedarían ellos dos.

La mujer se acerco a Lucy.—No sabes cómo lo siento pero mañana te lo explicare todo.- La rubia asintió.-A pesar de su personalidad él no hará nada raro así que duerme tranquila.

Pero eso no la hacía tranquilizarse, al fin y al cabo eran desconocidos.

—Natsu.- Igneel llamo a su hijo.- Compórtate.

—Nos vemos mañana.- Dijo Grandine, subieron al elevador y se fueron.

Natsu solo se quedo en su lugar con una sonrisa incrédula y miro a Lucy divertido. Ahora si se habían quedado solos. Lucy no tenía ganas de tratar con el otra vez así que dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. El pelirrosa la observo irse, miro el reloj alrededor de su muñeca y este marcaba las 8:30 pm.

Aun podría salir y aprovechar su fin de semana pero no tenía las ganas de hacerlo. Eso le había arruinado toda la semana y todo el maldito año ¿Ahora qué haría para librarse de ella? En la discusión que habían tenido ella le había dejado en claro que no se iría pero él no le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles.  
Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, con todo ese problema ya le había dado hambre.  
Se preparo un sándwich y se lo llevo a su habitación. Al subir las escaleras tenía que girar a mano derecha pero antes dio un vistazo hacia la habitación de Lucy. Tenía la puerta cerrada, tal vez no saldría hasta el día siguiente y eso era mejor para él. No tenía ganas de lidiar con ella de nuevo.

Lucy se encontraba en la habitación. No la había visto bien antes pero ahora que la veía claramente era muy linda. La cama se encontraba en el centro y era mucho más grande que la suya, las paredes tenían un color lila. Había un armario y un tocador con un espejo grande pero lo que llamo su atención fue lo que había detrás de las cortinas. Una gran ventana dejaba a la vista todo el centro de la ciudad, desde ahí podía ver todo. Era una vista hermosa, una habitación hermosa con un dueño de lo peor. Lucy suspiro, ya había tenido suficiente por el hoy, no tenía fuerzas para llamar a Michelle y contarle lo sucedido ya lo haría después. Dentro de la habitación había otra puerta lo que suponía que era el baño, abrió la puerta y entro. No era tan grande ni tan pequeño, era perfecto para ella. Tenía un espejo que abarcaba casi toda la pared y una puerta corrediza que daba a la ducha.  
Es lo que necesitaba, se despojo de su ropa y entro a tomar un baño. Tardo media hora en salir, se coloco la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo para cubrirlo y salió para buscar su ropa. Aun no desempacaba y no tenía ganas de hacerlo así que busco su pijama entre sus maletas y cuando por fin la encontró se la puso. No tenia apetito por lo que decidió ir directo a la cama y conciliar el sueño. Corrió las cortinas, apago las luces y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

El estomago comenzaba a gruñirle, tenía hambre. Aun no quería levantarse, quería seguir durmiendo pero su estomago pedía comida. Abrió su celular y miro la hora, eran las 7:45 am.  
¿Qué hacia un domingo levantándose tan temprano? Aun no abría los ojos por completo cuando comenzó a ponerse de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, en el había conocido a dos personas que la obligaban a vivir con su hijo durante ocho meses y su hijo era peor que un demonio.  
Bajo las escaleras y algo se sentía raro pero no le dio importancia aun estaba media dormida solo buscaba algo de comer. Se froto los ojos, algo definitivamente no se sentía bien.

—Si vas a recibirme así todas las mañanas no tengo ningún problema en dejar que te quedes.- Dijo una voz divertida. Una maldita sexy voz divertida. Natsu.

No estaba soñando. Quito las manos de sus ojos y los abrió rápidamente encontrando a Natsu recargado sobre la barra mirándola de pies a cabeza de manera pervertida.

Lucy miro su cuerpo y se dio un golpe mental ¿Por qué no había recordado en donde estaba? Y peor aun ¿Por qué se había puesto esa pijama?

La blusa si así podría llamarse apenas le tapaba el ombligo, no llevaba sujetador y el short de la pijama apenas cubría lo necesario.  
Natsu estaba disfrutando ese momento, había notado que tenia buen cuerpo pero verla así lo dejo realmente sorprendido.  
El color rojo subió a las mejillas de Lucy, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia su habitación a cambiarse, no había sido la mejor manera de iniciar el día.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento haber demorado en subir el capitulo pero había olvidado la contraseña xD  
Enjoy!

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

* * *

Después de que Natsu la viera en una forma no muy apropiada bajo a la sala de estar. Lucy ya se había puesto sujetador y cambio su pijama por un pantalón y una blusa de manga larga que le quedaba demasiado grande.

—Así no es divertido, prefiero la anterior.- La molestaba Natsu mientras bebía una taza de café.

Lucy lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. Aun era muy temprano para soportar sus comentarios así que camino directo a la cocina. Iba a dirigirse hacia el refrigerador para buscar algo de comer pero se detuvo. Había recordado que esa no era su casa y mucho menos su refrigerador, por más que se estuviera muriendo de hambre no podía simplemente ir y tomar algo que no era suyo.  
Natsu la miraba divertido sin decir nada, sabía lo que estaba pensando. Vio como Lucy daba la media vuelta pero algo la detuvo de nuevo, su estomago rugió tan fuerte que se escucho en toda la habitación. Hubo un pequeño silencio y Natsu exploto a carcajadas.

—Lo siento.- Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada.

Natsu paro de reír y la miro desde el otro lado de la barra.—Si tienes hambre ¿Por qué no te preparas algo de comer?

—No se si lo recuerdes pero esta no es mi casa.

—Ahora lo es.

—No, no lo es.

—Vives aquí ¿no?

—¿Estás diciendo que puedo tomar lo que quiera de la cocina?.- pregunto un poco sorprendida.

—Solo no te acabes la comida.

Lucy le sonrió y eso no era bueno. Estaba siendo un poco amable y no debía ser así, no si quería que se fuera. La rubia camino de nuevo hacia el refrigerador y lo abrió para buscar algo de comer. No había iniciado el día como habría querido pero ahora todo iba mejor, tal vez el día no sería tan malo.

—¿Por qué no te pones la pijama que traías antes y así tu y yo nos divertimos un rato?

Lucy se detuvo antes de tomar la caja de leche y lo miro.—Realmente sabes cómo arruinar el momento ¿verdad?

Natsu sonrió con superioridad.—Es mi especialidad.

Lucy suspiro molesta y saco la caja de leche. Se había decidido por desayunar un cereal. Se acerco a las alacenas y se puso de puntas para tomar un tazón y servir el cereal. Natsu la vio ponerse de puntas, aunque la pijama que traía era menos reveladora que la anterior y esa le quedaba demasiado grande aun así se veía muy bien, pero no le dijo nada porque si lo hiciera se hubiera ido a cambiar de nuevo.

—Cuando termines tu cereal sube a tu habitación y maquíllate o haz lo que tengas que hacer.- Hablo el pelirrosa.- Nos vamos a las nueve.

—¿Vamos? ¿A dónde?

—A casa de mis padres.

—¿Pero no se suponía que ellos vendrían aquí?

—Cambio de planes, me llamaron anoche.- Decía mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.- Estate lista.

Y subió a su habitación. Lucy termino de comer su cereal, lavo el tazón y también subió a su habitación. Se baño rápidamente y busco ropa entre su maleta para cambiarse. Se había decidido por usar un short color negro y una blusa blanca con rayas grises. Se maquillo un poco, se puso unas zapatillas cerradas no muy altas, tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación. Cuando bajo Natsu ya la estaba esperando impaciente aunque había bajado diez minutos antes. Natsu vestía unos jeans rotos y playera negra con una chaqueta azul con cuadros negros.

Típico de un chico malo.- pensó la rubia.

Natsu llamo al elevador y cuando las puertas se abrieron ambos entraron en el. Marco la planta baja y el elevador comenzó a descender. Natsu no dejaba de ver su celular y teclear, tal vez estaba teniendo una conversación con un amigo pero eso no era de su incumbencia así que no le prestó importancia.  
Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Natsu salió rápidamente. Lucy lo siguió y el no decía nada, el portero abrió la puerta y ambos salieron del edificio. Un hombre le dio unas llaves a Natsu y este se dirigió al auto que estaba en frente.  
Era un auto deportivo muy lujoso, Natsu lo rodeo y abrió la puerta para entrar en él. Lucy camino hacia el auto y el hombre le abrió la puerta para que entrara, cuando por fin entro arranco el auto y se dirigieron a su destino.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada y era muy incomodo además de que no tenían nada de qué hablar.

—¿Puedo encender la radio?.- Al menos eso los distraería un poco.

Natsu toco unos botones, en el reproductor apareció ''I miss the misery'' y la música comenzó a sonar. Era una canción rock, tal vez Natsu trataba de molestarla pero lo que no sabía es que Lucy conocía la canción y eso no la molestaría.  
Tardaron una hora en llegar a casa de los Dragneel. Era una mansión con un enorme patio, al llegar las puertas se abrieron y se estacionaron justo frente a la casa. Ambos bajaron y Lucy no podía ocultar su sorpresa. Era mucho más grande que la mansión Heartfillia, tenia fuentes por todos lados era hermosa. Vio como Natsu se dirigía a la puerta de la mansión y lo siguió. Cuando entraron Lucy siguió igual de sorprendida.

—Tal vez debí arreglarme mejor.- dijo en voz baja.

Natsu quiso reír pero se contuvo.

—Lucy cariño.- Grandine salió de la nada.- Te estábamos esperando.

—Yo también estoy aquí.

—Si lo sé.- Natsu se molesto con el comentario de su madre.- Vamos comeremos afuera.- Y guio a Lucy al patio trasero.

Había una mesa para cuatro personas e Igneel se encontraba sentado leyendo el periódico. Levanto la mirada y sonrió.

—Lucy ¡qué bueno verte! Adelante toma asiento.

Natsu rodo los ojos y no dijo nada, al parecer sus padres estaban encantados con ella. Todos tomaron asiento y unas mujeres salieron y les colocaron el desayuno sobre la mesa. Comenzaron a comer y Lucy agradecía solo haber comido un cereal sino no se hubiera terminado todo lo que le sirvieron.  
Cuando terminaron les recogieron los platos y limpiaron la mesa, ahora podían verse claramente y aclarar las cosas.  
Un gato salió de la nada corriendo hacia el patio y Natsu se puso de pie y lo siguió dejando a Igneel, Grandine y Lucy solos en la mesa.

—¿Un gato azul?.- Pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

Grandine suspiro.—Locuras de Natsu.

—Lucy.- La llamo Igneel.- Supongo que debes preguntarte porque te elegimos a ti.

Lucy asintió.

—La verdad no pensábamos hacerlo pero parecías ser una buena candidata.

—¿Candidata?.- pregunto desconcertada.

—No eres la única que ha pasado por esto Lucy.- Hablo Grandine.- Cuatro chicas aceptaron este acuerdo también.

—¿¡Cuatro!?.- Ambos asintieron.- ¿Y qué sucedió con ellas?

—Renunciaron.- contesto la mujer.

—Y puedo imaginar porque.

Una voz los interrumpió. —Señor Dragneel tiene una llamada.

El pelirrojo asintió.—Si me disculpan.- Y entro a la mansión.

Ambas vieron como se alejaba y escucharon unas risas. Natsu jugaba en el patio con el felino.

Grandine sonrió.—Es lindo verlo de esa manera.- Lucy la miro.- El no era así.

Lucy no dijo nada. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos.

—¿Qué harías si alguien te dijera que tienes que enamorar a una persona?.- pregunto Grandine mientras miraba a Natsu.- ¿Qué harías si esa persona no es importante para ti pero aun así tienes que hacerlo?

—No se puede enamorar a una persona si no quieres hacerlo.- La mujer miro a Lucy.- Mi madre me enseño que el amor es la base de todo, no puedes enamorar a una persona si tu no sientes lo mismo porque al final…terminara herida.

Suspiro.—Supongo que tienes razón.- Lucy iba a decir algo pero Grandine la interrumpió.- Lo que las otras chicas no pudieron hacer y qué queremos que hagas es cambies a Natsu.

—¿Cambiarlo?

—El se volvió así de la nada algo debió pasarle pero no quiere hablar de ello.- Grandine prosiguio.- No me gusta decir cosas malas de mi hijo pero la verdad es que es un patán, juega con las chicas y créeme Lucy no estoy orgullosa de su comportamiento.

Lucy la miraba, se veía herida.

—No te elegimos al azar, no lo planeamos fue más como una corazonada mía algo me decía que tú podrías ayudarnos.- Se escuchaba desesperada.- Extraño a mi hijo como no tienes idea, extraño verlo actuar de esa manera.- Lucy miro a Natsu.- Hemos tratado de todo pero no funciona y optamos por conseguir ayuda de chicas, a veces los hombres cambian por una mujer y nos pareció buena idea así que lo hicimos. Suena egoísta pero haría cualquier cosa por tener a mi hijo de vuelta.

Era una madre desesperada. Si ella tuviera un hijo haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlo y es justo lo que Grandine estaba haciendo, pensaba la rubia.  
Se acerco y le dio un abrazo.

Natsu recibió una llamada y contesto su teléfono. Al parecer era muy importante, tomo a su gato entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia ellas.

—Lamento interrumpir su momento cursi pero debemos irnos.

Ambas se separaron.

—Pero acaban de llegar.- Dijo su madre.

—Lucy aun no desempaca.- Contesto el pelirrosa y ella asintió un poco confundida.

—Está bien, cuando estés bien instalada nos avisas e iremos a verte.

—Si si ¿Nos vamos?.- Pregunto Natsu.

Lucy asintió e Igneel por fin regresaba de su llamada.

—¿Ya se van?.- Pregunto sorprendido.

Ambos asintieron. Los Dragneel los acompañaron a la entrada y se despidieron y antes de irse Lucy se acerco a Grandine.

—Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.- Le sonrió y siguió a Natsu al auto.

Igneel veía como el auto se perdía.—¿Le dijiste?

—No podía decirle eso.- El la miro.- Tenia un buen punto. Me dijo que no puedes enamorar a alguien que no amas.

—Tiene razón.

—Lo sé y me dijo que tal vez termine herido si eso sucede.- Grandine suspiro.- Me siento la peor persona del mundo no podemos obligarla a hacer algo así.

—Tal vez nuestra manera de ayudarlo no es la correcta.

—Y Lucy también tiene su vida ¿En que estábamos pensando?

—En nuestro hijo, solo en eso.

Tardaron otra hora en regresar al edificio. Cuando llegaron Natsu se estaciono en la entrada pero no apago el auto.

—¿No vas a bajar?.- pregunto Lucy.

—Tengo otros planes.

Se bajo del auto y lo miro por la ventana.—No tengo la clave del elevador.

—Ya te traje hasta aquí.- dijo Natsu.- Eso lo conseguirás tu misma.

—Pero…- Acelero y la dejo sola en la entrada.

Lucy chillo molesta. Entro y se dirigió a recepción. Estuvo media hora tratando de convencerlos para que le dieran la clave pero no lo logro así que ellos se encargaron de llamar a los Dragneel y Lucy les explico todo e Igneel le dio la clave.

—Ah y olvide decirte.- Dijo antes de colgar.- Mañana será tu primer día en Fairy Tail, hablare con Natsu y el te llevara.

Colgó y por fin subió al apartamento. Tal vez Natsu no estaría en todo el día y era perfecto para que Lucy desempacara sin ningún problema. Saco una pequeña grabadora de una maleta, puso música y comenzó a arreglar su nueva habitación.

Eran las 7pm cuando Natsu regreso. Lucy se encontraba en la cocina.  
Le había dicho a Grandine que haría un esfuerzo en ayudarlos y lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era mejorar su relación y tratar de llevarse bien.

—Huele delicioso.- Dijo el pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

—Hago la cena ¿quieres un poco?

—Solo si no está quemada.

—Claro que no lo está, se cocinar.

—Pues no quiero arriesgarme a morir por tu comida.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco.—Tú te lo pierdes.

Natsu rio. Habría regresado más tarde si la chica con la que estaba no lo hubiera aburrido. Mientras estaba en casa de sus padres recibió una llamada de ella y rápidamente fue pero la chica solo hablaba de estupideces que se fastidio y la dejo sola en el restaurante con la excusa de que iba al baño. Siempre funcionaba.

—Retiro lo dicho, no he comido nada.

Lucy sonrió y sirvió la cena. Decidieron comer en la barra.

—Natsu.- lo llamo.- Creo que no nos hemos presentado como se debe.

—Tu nombre es Lucy es todo lo que necesito saber es mas ni siquiera necesito saberlo.

—Pues deberías porque viviremos juntos por ocho meses lo quieras o no.

—Aun puedes irte.

—No lo hare.- estiro su mano hacia el.- Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu sonrió.—Lucy Heartfilia eres muy rara.- Tomo su mano y saludo.- Natsu Dragneel.

Terminaron de cenar y un gato salto a la barra.

—Es el mismo de antes.- El gato se acerco y ronroneo entre los pechos de Lucy.- ¿Cómo se llama?

—Happy…

Eso era extraño, pensaba Natsu. Cada vez que una chica llegaba Happy las despreciaba a todas, pero con Lucy era diferente.

—Parece que le agradaste.- Hablo Natsu.- Casi nunca pasa eso.

—Pero eso es bueno ¿no?

—Supongo.- Lucy seguía acariciando a Happy.- ¿Cuándo te pondrás tu sexy pijama?

Lucy lo miro. — No arruines el momento.- recordó la llamada de Igneel.- Tu padre dijo que mañana es mi primer día en Fairy Tail.

—Lo se me llamo hace media hora.- Dijo mientras tomaba a Happy en sus brazos.- Me obligo a llevarte, nuestra entrada es a las ocho así que nos iremos a las siete.

—Está bien.

Natsu se dirigió a la sala a ver un poco de televisión y Lucy termino de lavar los platos. Habían tenido su primera conversación sin pelear ni enojarse y ya era un avance. Lucy se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación a preparar sus cosas para su primer día en Fairy Tail pero antes de dormir puso la alarma media hora antes de su hora habitual, algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo.  
Apago las luces y se fue a la cama sin tener idea de lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Gracias por leer!  
Publicare otro cap mañana, estén al pendiente!

* * *

Rashel Redfern: _Natsu es un pervertido pero es tan sexy *¬* Gracias!_

eliiotaku: _Yay (/*3*)/ muchas gracias! las parejas amor-odio tambien son mis favoritas son tan geniales! Y claro que habra celos, los celos son la base de todo xD y con lo de Rogue... es tuyo xD  
_

Anónimo-san: _Lamento haber demorado xD mi memoria no es buena. Los recompensare, lo prometo! _

* * *

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 listo para leer!  
Enjoy

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

La alarma sonó y sin abrir los ojos golpeo el despertador, era muy temprano. No quería levantarse ni mucho menos ir a la universidad pero tenía que hacerlo, si no lo hacía su padre se pondría furioso y estaría demasiado aburrido cuando toda su diversión se encontraba en Fairy Tail.  
Se puso de pie rápidamente, tenía que alistarse o si no sus planes se arruinarían. El pelirrosa sonrió ante el recuerdo, no tenía planeado hacerlo pero no era tan mala idea simplemente se le ocurrió y tal vez ella lo odiaría pero es precisamente lo que él quería.  
Quince minutos y ya estaba listo, tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación silenciosamente. Miro el reloj de su muñeca y este marcaba las 6:48am, aun faltaban doce minutos para irse pero él no iba a respetar la hora acordada.  
Bajo las escaleras sigilosamente, sonreía al pensar en la reacción que tendría Lucy cuando se diera cuenta que la había dejado, cuando llego a la sala de estar encendió las luces y su sonrisa se esfumo.  
Lucy lo esperaba sentada sobre el sofá.

—Sabía que tratarías de dejarme así que me levante media hora antes.- Natsu solo la miraba, se habían estropeado sus planes. —¿Nos vamos?

El pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.— Lucy Heartfilia eres muy molesta ¿lo sabías?

—Tomare eso como un cumplido ¿Nos vamos?

— Arruinaste mis planes.

—Natsu es muy temprano para pelear ¿Nos vamos ya? Lo último que quiero es llegar tarde en mi primer día.- Dijo mientras caminaba al elevador.

Suspiro.—De acuerdo.- El tampoco quería pelear y menos arruinar su día.

Ambos entraron al elevador pero esta vez no fue a planta baja si no al estacionamiento. Lucy siguió a Natsu al auto, lo abordaron y se dirigieron a la universidad. Llegaron quince minutos antes porque habían salido antes de tiempo pero aunque aun era temprano los estudiantes comenzaban a llegar.  
Todos llegaban en autos lujosos, algunos manejados por ellos mismos y otros con choferes personales. Natsu estaciono el auto y bajo, Lucy hizo lo mismo.  
La rubia noto como varios la observaban, algunos susurraban entre ellos y reían. ¿Será por mi ropa? Pensó.

Era la única que no usaba uniforme. Fairy Tail era una de las pocas universidades que obligaba a sus estudiantes a usar uniformes, debían guardar bien las apariencias al ser la universidad más importante del país.  
Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada y Lucy lo siguió.

—Creo que debo ir a preguntar por mis horarios.- menciono mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—Que te diviertas.- El pelirrosa comenzó a caminar más rápido.

—Espera.- Lucy lo detuvo.- ¿No me dirás a donde debo ir?

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que acompañarte por tus horarios.

Lucy no dijo nada y él se alejo. Debía suponer que Natsu la dejaría sola pero después de la plática de anoche pensó que tal vez se llevarían mejor.  
Suspiro y busco las oficinas. Le pregunto a un estudiante que pasaba por ahí y le respondió de mala manera pero al menos ya sabía a dónde ir.

—Tú debes ser Lucy.- Hablo la mujer detrás del mostrador.

—Lo soy.- respondió amablemente.

—Soy Kinana mucho gusto.- bajo la mirada para buscar unos papeles. — El señor Dragneel ya arreglo todo tu papeleo solo debes firmar aquí.- Le mostro un documento y Lucy lo firmo. — ¡Listo! Aquí tienes.- Le dio su horario y reglamento. —Bienvenida a Fairy Tail.

—Gracias.- Lucy le sonrió y comenzó a caminar sin dejar de ver su horario. — Mi primera clase es Historia con el profesor Gildarts…

—Oh ese soy yo.- La rubia levanto la mirada y un hombre estaba en la entrada de la oficina. —¿Cuál es tu aula?

Lucy miro su horario. — B-VII

—Sí, me toca clases ahí. Dame un momento y nos vamos juntos.

Lucy asintió. Gildarts entro a la oficina y saco una tarjeta de su maleta, debía marcar que había llegado a tiempo.

—Listo, el aula esta en el segundo edificio.- salió de la oficina y Lucy lo siguió. —¿primer día?.- le pregunto.

—Si ¿se nota?

—Y mas por tu atuendo.- Lucy rio. —Deberías arreglar lo de tu uniforme.

—Lo hare después de clases.- Gildarts asintió.

Caminaron hasta llegar al segundo edificio, era una universidad era enorme. Entraron y se dirigieron al salón de clases.  
Gildarts le pidió a Lucy que se quedara afuera un momento para controlar a sus alumnos y pudiera presentarse apropiadamente.  
Escucho hablar al profesor desde fuera.

—Tenemos una nueva alumna por favor trátenla bien, pasa.

Lucy escucho que la llamaba y entro al salón. Todo el mundo la miraba. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa. Se puso de frente a todos y recorrió la mirada por toda el aula hasta que pudo reconocer una cabellera rosada. Natsu no se veía muy feliz por verla.

—Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, gusto en conocerlos.- hizo una reverencia.

Nadie decía nada, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

—¿Heartfilia? ¿Eres una Heartfilia?.- pregunto una chica rubia.

—¿Te refieres a los Heartpobres?.- todos rieron. — ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Tal vez viene a recoger nuestro dinero.- Otra chica hablo.

—O a tratar de robarnos algo ¡Cuiden sus cosas!

Lucy no decía nada. Esperaba que iba a hacer difícil ser la chica nueva pero eso era demasiado. Había pasado por cosas peores, podía soportar eso.

—¡Silencio!.- Grito el profesor. — Ustedes.- señalo a las que la molestaban.- A detención. Ahora.

Las chicas bufaron molestas y salieron del salón.

—Lo lamento Lucy.

Lucy sonrió y negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

Gildarts levanto la mirada localizando un lugar para Lucy. —Te sentaras al lado de Dragneel.

Lucy hizo una mueca y se escucho un lamento al final del aula. Fue subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su lugar. Eran escritorios amplios y podía sentarse juntos al menos diez alumnos. Natsu se encontraba en el último de la fila y estaba completamente solo.  
Tomo asiento y el profesor comenzó a dar la clase.

—No solo debo soportarte en casa y también en la universidad ¿Pero en el mismo salón?.- murmuro el pelirrosa.

—Créeme el sentimiento es mutuo.- respondió la rubia.

Las horas pasaron y también las clases hasta que sonó la campana indicando la hora del almuerzo.  
Todos se ponían de pie y se dirigían al comedor. Lucy perdió de vista a Natsu, era el único conocido que tenia pero era como si no existiera, no podía contar con él así que estaba prácticamente sola pero eso no la detuvo, se moría de hambre. Se dirigió hacia el comedor y cuando llego estaba repleto de estudiantes. Algunos reían, otros discutían el ambiente era muy animado. Lucy tomo una bandeja y se acerco por el almuerzo, se veía un poco costoso pero no podía esperar menos de Fairy Tail.  
La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas y Lucy sentía las miradas de los que estaban en el comedor pero no le dio importancia. Visualizó una mesa y de dirigió ahí.  
En la mesa se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño, su falda era muy larga y su blusa mostraba demasiado.  
La chica la miro y Lucy le sonrió por cortesía, tomo asiento y comenzó a comer su almuerzo.

—¿Eres la que llego con Natsu?.- le pregunto a Lucy desconcertándola.

—¿Conoces a Natsu?.- Respondió la rubia con una pregunta.

—Por favor ¿Quién no conoce a Natsu?.- coloco el brazo sobre la mesa y apoyo su cabeza sobre el. — Todos están hablando de ti.

—¿Y eso es malo?.- pregunto un poco dudosa.

La castaña la miro y se enderezo.—Las chicas se van con Natsu pero jamás llegan con él a menos que seas una de ellas.

—¿Una de ellas?

—Unas como tú.

Lucy sabia de lo que estaba hablando.— Quieres decir ¿Qué todo el mundo sabe lo del acuerdo?

—Claro que si, desde la primera Natsu se encargo de decirlo a todos para hacerle la vida imposible con la ayuda de sus seguidoras de las que deberías cuidarte.- Miro hacia la puerta del comedor. — Hablando de ellas.

Eran las mismas que se burlaban de ella en el salón de clases.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

—No lo sé pero sentí que debía decírtelo.- vio como sus amigos entraban al comedor y se puso de pie. — Buena suerte…

—Lucy.- sonrió.

—Buena suerte Lucy.- le devolvió la sonrisa. —Por cierto soy Cana si me necesitas estoy en el C-III.

Y se alejo para reunirse con sus amigos. Lucy logro verlos, había un chico de cabello rubio otra tenía el cabello blanco y era muy hermosa. También los seguían un chico de cabellos verdes, el otro tenía unos lentes enormes que no permitían verle los ojos y por ultimo una chica de lentes y cabello castaño.

Lucy termino su almuerzo rápidamente y salió del comedor para dirigirse de nuevo al aula. Antes de salir sintió que su celular vibrar, tenía un mensaje nuevo y lo miro.

_De: Michelle_

_Lo siento olvide mandarte un mensaje más temprano pero quería desearte buena suerte en tu primer día ^-^ Espero y ninguno de esos pretenciosos te moleste._  
_Te quiero, suerte ;D_

—Mala suerte prima ya lo hicieron.- Dijo en voz baja.

Sonrió y salió del comedor.  
Las chicas que la habían molestado antes la miraron molestas hasta que se fue y Lucy tampoco sintió la mirada de los chicos que la miraban unas cuantas mesas alejadas.

—¿Ella es tu nueva niñera?.- molestaba a Natsu.

—Cierra la boca Gray.

Rio.—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—¿Qué? ¿Ya estas interesado en ella?.- trato de molestarlo también.

—No seas tonto jamás tocaría a la chica de un amigo recuerda que tus padres la eligieron solo para ti.- todos sus amigos rieron.

—Si Salamander tal vez ella sea tu futura esposa.- hablaba un chico con piercings.

—Son unos idiotas.- Decía Natsu molesto. — Me desharé de Lucy lo más rápido posible.

Sus amigos dejaron de reír.

—La manera en la que hablas no es la más bonita.- Dijo Gray.

—Si claro como si me importara.- se puso de pie.- Me voy primero.

Y salió del comedor dejando a sus amigos en la mesa.

—Pobre chica sus padres deberían de dejar de hacer eso, no va a ayudarlo.- decía el chico con piercings.

—Creo que la llamo Lucy.- escucharon el timbre.- Es hora de irnos Gajeel.- Y Gray se puso de pie. — Nos vemos Elfman, Jellal.

Ellos asintieron y Gray y Gajeel se dirigieron a su salón.

Las horas pasaron y en todas las clases Natsu se la pasó dormido hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de clases.  
Natsu se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, Lucy lo vio y lo siguió rápidamente, necesitaba un aventón.  
Cuando salió al estacionamiento vio una chica recargada en el auto de Natsu y este le abrió la puerta para que entrara, el rodeo el auto para hacer lo mismo pero Lucy lo detuvo.

—Pensé…

—¿Pensaste que te llevaría?.- Natsu la miraba divertido. — Te dije que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Entonces ¿Cómo me iré?

—En autobús tal vez o también puedes caminar.

—Eres un idiota.

Rio. —¿Y así quieres que te lleve?.- Abrió la puerta del auto y se fue dejando a Lucy a su suerte de nuevo.

En autobús no iba a llegar a tiempo pero no podía permitirse pagar un taxi.  
Tardo veinte minutos en autobús pero no logro llegar a tiempo. Corrió y entro por la parte trasera de un restaurante de comida rápida.

—Lo siento llego tarde.- Le decía a una chica de cabellos azules. — ¿El jefe ya pregunto por mi?

—No te preocupes ya me encargue de eso.

—Gracias Juvia.- le sonrió. — Iré a cambiarme.

Lucy tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudar a sus tíos con los estudios pero ahora que estaba en Fairy Tail con todos los estudios pagados si bien no tendría necesidad de trabajar no se sentía bien consigo misma si dejaba todo el peso a los Dragneel.

—Tú nunca llegas tarde ¿Qué paso?.- le pregunto Juvia.

—Tengo un gran problema.

—Creo que tendrás que contarme en otro momento.- Dijo mientras veía una gran cantidad de clientes acercarse al negocio.

Ese día de trabajo fue muy difícil, Lucy estaba exhausta y solo quería llegar a dormir. Se despidió de Juvia y salió de su trabajo, ya le contaría todo después.

Tardo una hora en llegar al departamento, cuando llego Natsu estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua.

—Estas no son horas de llegar jovencita.- Lucy no tenía fuerzas de lidiar con el ahora. — ¿Y ese uniforme?

Lucy no respondió.

—Mejor cambio de pregunta ¿Qué paso con tu familia ?.- pregunto divertido. —¿Como es dijeron?… ¿Heartpobres? ¿Por qué?

—Toma.- le ofreció una caja con una hamburgesa. —Puedes comerla o puedes dejarla ahí no me importa.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—Si lo se te escuche.

—¿No vas contarme?

—No tengo por qué hacerlo.- le contesto mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

Natsu ya no le dijo nada, había desaparecido en todo el día y se veía exhausta.

¿Y si camino todo el tiempo hasta aquí? No, no puede ser, pensaba el pelirosa.

Eso lo hizo sentirse un poco culpable pero lo ignoro rápidamente, eso era mejor para él, si ella se fastidiaba más rápido se rendiría y se iría de ahí.  
Tomo la hamburguesa y comenzó a comerla.

Lucy llego a su habitación, se dejo caer en la cama y se quedo dormida. Ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta ni había apagado la luz.

Cuando termino de comer Natsu se dirigió a su cuarto y vio la puerta de Lucy entreabierta y la luz encendida así que se acerco. Abrió la puerta y la vio dormida no se había quitado los zapatos ni el uniforme que traía puesto.  
El pelirrosa rio y entro a la habitación. Lucy estaba acostada boca abajo y sus pies se salían de la cama, Natsu le quito los zapatos y trato de voltearla. La blusa del uniforme tenía un nombre y supuso que era su trabajo. ¿Por qué trabajaba si mis padres le pagan todo?, se preguntaba.

Era una chica muy rara. La acomodo y ella ni siquiera se movió, estaba demasiado cansada como para despertar. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Apago la luz, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su recamara.  
Mañana seria un nuevo día y seguiría haciéndole la vida imposible.

* * *

Actualizare el sábado, gracias por leer!

* * *

Respuesta a reviews:

Akari-Liz_: ¡Muchas gracias! Me encanta que te encante (? xD un abrazo!_

Watashi-sama:_ Gracias! Claro que habrá celos y de los buenos, esos que te hacen explotar en fangirleo intenso xD ¿Caps un poco mas largos? Todo el mundo me dice eso xD actualmente hago 12 pag en word por cada cap pero esta bien tratare de hacerlos mas largos xD_

* * *

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

No puede ser, dije que actualizaría un sábado pero ni siquiera recuerdo la fecha xD lo olvide lo siento ;-; no volverá a pasar.  
Y para compensarlos les traigo doble capitulo!  
Espero les guste.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.- hablaba un pelirrosa mientras movía a Lucy del hombro.- Vamos es hora de levantarse.

Lucy hizo un sonido de protesta y siguió dormida. Natsu comenzaba a cansarse, llevaba ya 10 minutos tratando de hacerla despertar pero no lo hacía y si no se despertaba pronto llegarían tarde. Estaba tratando de pensar en una manera de despertarla hasta que se le ocurrió algo.  
¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?, pensaba. Busco en la habitación con la mirada algo que pudiera utilizar pero logro ver algo mejor.  
Había tratado de levantarla de buena forma pero ¿Qué ganaba el con eso? Era mejor si lo hacía a su manera. Tomo la botella de agua que estaba sobre el tocador y volvió a donde Lucy dormía plácidamente.  
Giro la tapadera de la botella y la acerco al rostro de Lucy. Posiblemente se enfadaría pero eso a él no le importaba. Trataba de contener la risa e inclino la botella haciendo que el agua cayera al rostro de la rubia.  
Lucy sintió que se ahogaba y se levanto precipitadamente, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Natsu retorciéndose de la risa a un lado de su cama.

—¿Estás loco?.- le pregunto furiosa.-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No despertabas.- Le contesto divertido.

—¿Y esa es la única razón?.- miro su blusa, estaba completamente empapada. Tenía que tomar una ducha.-… Espera.- le dijo a Natsu mientras miraba a su alrededor.- ¿Qué hora es?

Saco el celular de su pantalón.—6:50.

—¿¡6:50!?.- Grito mientras salía de la cama.- ¿¡Porque no me despertaste antes!?

Natsu le dirigió una mirada de ¿No estarás hablando en serio? Pero Lucy no lo vio, estaba tan apresurada no noto su gesto.

—Dame diez minutos y estaré lista.- dijo mientras corría hacia el baño.

Natsu rio y salió de la habitación.  
Lucy tenía que apresurarse o sino Natsu la dejaría y así definitivamente llegaría tarde. Salió del baño y busco en su armario rápidamente la ropa. Se había dado la ducha más rápida de su vida si a esa podría llamarse ducha. Se coloco el pantalón y la blusa pero esta última tuvo que volver a quitársela porque se la había puesto al revés. Se puso el maquillaje lo más rápido que pudo, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo de su habitación. Escucho que las puertas del elevador se abrían y cuando bajo las escaleras vio como Natsu entraba al elevador.

—¡Espera!.- Le grito y corrió hacia el elevador.

Las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse, Lucy corrió lo más rápido que pudo y entro casi lanzándose contra él.  
Se recargo en las paredes del elevador tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Ganaste.- decía Natsu divertido.

Lucy le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.—Pudiste haberme esperado.

—Dijiste diez minutos.

—¡Fueron diez minutos!

Natsu le mostro la hora en su celular y este mostraba las 7:05 a.m.

—¡Solo quince minutos!.- bufo molesta.

Natsu la miro, no lo había notado hasta ahora. Lucy se dio cuenta que la miraba y se avergonzó un poco.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto?

—Son tus ojos.- contesto el pelirrosa con una mirada seria, Lucy por alguna razón se comenzaba a sentir nerviosa.- …Solo te maquillaste uno.

Lucy se miro en los espejos del elevador y era como había dicho Natsu, había olvidado ponerse rímel en su parpado derecho.  
Se sonrojo avergonzada y Natsu comenzó a reírse, otra vez le había tomado el pelo. Agradecía que siempre trajera maquillaje extra en su mochila sino estaría perdida. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Lucy se sorprendió un poco.

—¿Hoy no vamos al estacionamiento?

—Mi auto esta en frente.- Natsu lo señalo y vio que Lucy se ponía nerviosa.- Mala suerte.- Y salió del elevador.

Seguramente me veo ridícula, pensaba la rubia.  
Tenía que salir, coloco su mano derecha en su ojo y salió rápidamente hasta llegar al auto. Natsu estaba a punto de entrar cuando vio que Lucy se acercaba cubriendo la parte que no se había maquillado, negó con la cabeza divertido y entro al auto, Lucy hizo lo mismo.  
El auto comenzó a andar y Lucy busco entre la mochila y saco un pequeño bolso de maquillaje.

—¿Maquillaje?.- arqueó las cejas sin poder disimular su diversión

—Una chica siempre debe estar preparada.- le sonrió con superioridad.

—Una chica debe saber maquillarse ambos ojos.

—Voy a ignorar que dijiste eso.- Y comenzó a maquillarse.

Natsu quería reír pero se contuvo, jamás había reído tanto en veinte minutos. Su torpeza era linda eso no lo iba a negar pero no cambiaba la situación entre ellos dos, él sabía lo que debía hacer con ella.

Lucy guardo su maquillaje y vio como Natsu concentraba su vista en la carretera. Cuando llego de su trabajo cayo dormida sin quitarse absolutamente nada pero despertó estaba sin sus zapatos y tapada con el cobertor. Alguien debió hacer eso y solo una persona podría ser la culpable.

—Gracias por despertarme.

—Solo vacié la botella de agua en tu cara.

—Y por esperarme…

—De hecho iba a dejarte.

—Y por arroparme cuando me quede dormida.

—Solo te …- guardó silencio estaba a punto de confirmar que lo había hecho, se enderezó y aclaro su garganta.- Yo no lo hice.

—Pero eras el único ahí.

—Te estoy diciendo que yo no fui.

Lucy rio. —De acuerdo no fuiste tú.- Ya habían llegado a la universidad.

—¿Te estás burlando de mi?.- Natsu apago el auto y Lucy abrió la puerta para salir del auto.

—No.- dijo divertida.- De todas formas gracias.- Y cerró la puerta del auto.

Natsu hizo lo mismo, de alguna forma se sentía molesto pero en realidad no lo estaba, estar con ella no era nada bueno.

Pasaron las primeras clases, Natsu algunas veces estaba atento a la clase pero en otras se ponía a mandar mensajes en su celular. Sonó la campana para el cambio de clase, Natsu se puso de pie y salió del salón, Lucy no dijo nada y para ella era mejor, la siguiente clase era matemáticas y los ronquidos de Natsu no la dejaban concentrarse así que era mejor que se quedara fuera.

.

.

.

Salió de clases y se dirigió al patio trasero, había cosas más interesantes que matemáticas. Camino hasta que visualizo una cabellera blanca, esta embozó una sonrisa y corrió hasta Natsu, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le planto un beso en los labios, beso que Natsu correspondió.  
Se fueron recorriendo hasta la pared y desde ahí no podrían verlos.

—Qué bueno que me mandaste ese mensaje, estaba demasiado aburrida en clase.- Y volvió a besarlo.

Natsu comenzó a acariciar su pierna y continuaron besándose hasta que a ambos les falto el aire. Iba a besarlo de nuevo pero la detuvo.

—Espera tengo una pregunta.

—¿Dime?

—El día de ayer… ¿A qué te referías con Heartpobres?

—Natsu.- la chica comenzó a jugar con su corbata.- Lo último que quiero hacer es hablar de la Heartfilia esa.

—¿No vas a decirme?.- la amenazo con tono seductor. La chica iba a besarlo de nuevo pero la detuvo.- No harás nada de eso hasta que me digas.

—Está bien.- se separaron un poco.- ¿Has escuchado hablar de los Heartfilia?

—Solo un poco.

—Bien por lo que se, los Heartfilia fueron la familia más importante de la país antes de que la tuya lo fuera.- Natsu frunció el seño extrañado y la chica continuo hablando.- Los Heartfilia lo perdieron todo y nadie sabe lo que sucedió con ellos ni el porqué su poder y riquezas se perdieron.- se acerco a Natsu y comenzó a juguetear con su corbata de nuevo.- Pero ahora que una Heatfilia está aquí podremos ponerle fin al misterio y sacarle la verdad.

—¿Es todo lo que sabes?.- pregunto el pelirrosa.

—Sí, es solo una patética familia en bancarrota.

La chica comenzó a besarle el rostro y parte del cuello.  
Si eso era todo lo que había sucedido ¿Por qué Lucy simplemente no se lo dijo? Pensaba. Tal vez era por su actitud hacia ella pero aun así solo evadió las preguntas y no le respondió, era como si tratara de ocultarlo o no quisiera hablar de ello.

—Angel, me has sido de mucha ayuda.- le decía a la peliblanca y comenzó a besarla.

Solo le había hablado para sacarle información pero ya que estaba ahí iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad. Aunque sus besos eran vacios no le importaba, iba a divertirse un rato.

.

.

.

La campana sonó y era hora del almuerzo así que Lucy se dirigió al comedor.  
Ordeno su comida y trato de buscar un lugar para sentarse pero no encontró ninguno, había más estudiantes en el comedor de lo normal y por más que buscara no había ningún lugar vacio.

—¡Lucy!

Escucho que la llamaban pero no reconoció la voz. Miro a todos lados hasta que vio como un chico de cabello negro azulado le hacía señas con los brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia él.  
Todo el mundo la miraba mientras se dirigía a donde estaban ellos, el chico que le había hablado era muy guapo, dejo la bandeja en la mesa y tomo asiento. También estaba un chico con piercings a pesar de su apariencia también era guapo. ¿Qué todos aquí son guapos? Pensaba la rubia.

—Oh vamos no seas tímida Lucy.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Natsu me lo dijo.

—¿Son amigos de Natsu?.- pregunto sorprendida.- Entonces no es bueno que este aquí.

—No te preocupes no somos como el.- tomo una manzana y la mordió.- Soy Gray.

Sonrió.—Soy Lucy.

Le dio otra mordida.—Eres linda Lucy pero no eres mi tipo.

Su amigo le pego en la cabeza.—No empieces con tus tácticas tontas de seducción.

Lucy rio.—Eres mi tipo Gray pero no me interesas.

—¡Lo ves!.- Le dijo a su amigo.- Ella si me entiende, me agradas Lucy.

—No le hagas caso.- decía el chico mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.- Soy Gajeel.

—Lucy.- le sonrió.

Gajeel se quedo embobado en su sonrisa.—No sé porque pero creo que también eres mi tipo.

—Oh no yo la vi primero.-dijo Gray.

—Te voy a patear el trasero.- le contesto Gajeel.

Lucy sabia que estaban tratando de ser amigables y eran los primeros a parte de la castaña que había visto el día de ayer.

—Y dime Lucy ¿Qué se siente vivir con Natsu?

Lucy estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo lo sabían pero recordó que no era necesario si ya toda la universidad estaba enterada y más ellos que eran amigos de Natsu.

—Preferiría vivir bajo un puente.

—Odiaría ser tu.- Hablo Gajeel.

—Yo también lo odio.- rio y comenzó a comer su almuerzo.

Gajeel volteo y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.—Bruja a la vista, bruja a la vista.

Gray se puso tenso y vieron como una chica de cabellos negros pasaba por el comedor y se sentaba con sus amigas.

Gray suspiro.—Menos mal que no me vio.

—¿Quién era?.- pregunto Lucy.

—Mi novia.

Lucy quiso reír pero no sabía si era una broma o hablaba en serio.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Una voz los desconcertó. No se dieron cuenta cuando Natsu llego. Lucy sabia que se molestaría y si lo hacia ella es la que sufriría las consecuencias al tener que soportarlo.

—No te preocupes ya me iba.- La rubia se puso de pie.

—No tienes que irte Lucy.- Gray trato de detenerla.

Lucy negó con la cabeza, se despidió de ambos y se fue al salón de clases.  
Sus amigos lo miraron.

—¿Qué?

Gray suspiro.—Nunca aprenderás Natsu.

.

.

.

Lucy entro al salón y espero hasta que sonó la campana, pero al parecer el profesor que les tocaba no había llegado a dar clases y tendrían hora libre. Aprovecho ese momento y fue a las oficinas a preguntar sobre su uniforme.

—Lucy.- hablo Kinana.- Ayer no pasaste por tu uniforme.

—Lo siento lo olvide.

—No importa aquí tienes.- Y le entrego una pequeña caja con el logo de Fairy Tail.

—Gracias.

Y se dirigió de nuevo al salón, dejo la caja en su mochila y decidió dar una vuelta por la universidad.  
Camino por los pasillos hasta que algo llamo su atención, la biblioteca. Desde pequeña siempre le había encantado leer y una biblioteca era como el paraíso para ella. Entro y camino por cada estante hasta que vio un libro conocido iba a tomarlo pero otra chica iba a hacer lo mismo.

—Oh disculpa.

—No tú lo viste primero.- contesto la chica.

—No importa de todas formas ya lo he leído muchas veces.- decía la rubia.- Es mi libro favorito.

La chica sonrió.— ¡El mío también lo es!

—¿En serio? Pensé que nadie lo conocía.

—Espera tu… eres Lucy ¿cierto?.- Lucy asintió.- Soy Levy, estoy en tu misma clase.

—Nunca te había visto.

—Eso es porque siempre estoy con un libro en el rostro.- Lucy rio.- Sera mejor que vayamos a clases, la hora está a punto de terminar.

Caminaron hasta el salón mientras hablaban de libros, entraron y se dirigieron a sus lugares. Natsu ya se encontraba sentado con la cabeza recargada en el pupitre. Lucy no dijo nada, el profesor entro y comenzó la clase.  
Pasaron las últimas horas de clase hasta que sonó la campana y todos comenzaban a dirigirse a la salida.  
Levy espero a que Lucy bajara y salieron juntas.

—Ya llegaron por mí.- señalo un auto negro último modelo.

Pero antes de irse intercambiaron números telefónicos.

—¡No vemos mañana Lu-chan!.

¿Lu-chan? Es un apodo extraño, pensaba la rubia.

Se despidió con la mano y vio como el auto se iba. Natsu pasó a un lado de ella.

—¿Volverás a dejarme sola?.- Le pregunto y Natsu volteo a mirarla.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lucy vio a lo lejos como una chica lo esperaba en su auto.—Presentimiento.

—Estas en lo correcto.

Y se alejo. Eso ya no sorprendía a Lucy ni la molestaba estaba acostumbrándose a su horrible actitud o tal vez ya no le importaba mas lo que el hiciera.

—No lo culpes.- Gray apareció detrás de ella.

—¿Cómo pueden dejar que sea así?

—A nosotros tampoco nos gusta la actitud que tiene ahora Lucy pero no podemos abandonarlo.

—Podrían tratar de ayudarlo.

—Lo hacemos.- vio como la chica entraba al auto de Natsu.- Si nosotros estaría peor.

¿Peor que eso? ¿Hay algo peor que eso? Pensaba la rubia.

—¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar?.- pregunto temerosa.

—Creo que la pregunta correcta seria ¿Quién? Pero no puedo contarte nada. No me corresponde hacerlo.

—¡Gray!.- una chica lo llamaba.

Lucy volteo a mirarla y se dio cuenta que era la misma de la cafetería.

Gray contuvo el aliento.—Maldita sea, ¡la bruja!

—¿Creí que habías dicho que era tu novia?

—Lo es, nos vemos Lucy.- dio la vuelta y camino hacia su novia.- Ya voy Ultear.

Lucy vio como se alejaba y también se iba. La pregunta no era ¿Qué? Sino ¿Quién? Había un responsable de todo eso y tenía que averiguarlo si quería ayudar a Grandine a recuperar a su hijo. Todos comenzaban a irse y ella se quedo en su lugar unos minutos. La persona causante de su cambio y personalidad debía haberle hecho algo un daño horrible y sin poder evitarlo sintió compasión por Natsu. Ahora solo su mente se había quedado con una pregunta: ¿Quién le había hecho eso?

* * *

Capitulo 8 en la siguiente pagina -  
xD

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

De nuevo lo siento, actualizare mas seguido.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Natsu la había dejado de nuevo pero eso ya lo sabía y había tomado medidas al respecto. Había hablado con su jefe y este le permitió llegar 15 minutos tarde, suficientes para Lucy. Tomo un taxi y se dirigió a su trabajo, esta vez si llego a tiempo.

—Hola Juvia.- saludo a la peliazul que se encontraba en los vestidores.

—Hola Lucy.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambas terminaron de cambiarse y se dirigieron al mostrador. Esta vez no había muchos clientes. Trabajaron hasta que dio la hora de descanso y ambas chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de empleados. Lucy se había levantado tarde y no había tenido tiempo de preparar algo para comer pero le pidió a Juvia si podría llevarle algo de comer y así lo hizo.

—No sé qué haría sin ti Juvia.- dijo la rubia con ojos llorosos al ver el bento que había preparado su amiga.

Rió.— Harías muchas cosas sin mí.

—No sin tu deliciosa comida.- Probó un bocado e hizo una cara fascinación.

Juvia sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.— Deja de hacer caras tontas y cuéntame lo que ibas a decirme ayer.

Lucy recordó que no le había contado nada de lo que le había sucedido y Juvia debía saberlo. Era su mejor amiga y siempre la había apoyado en todo y no podría fallarle ahora.

Suspiro.— Problemas y más problemas.

—La historia de mi vida.- Ambas rieron.- Problemas… ¿Tienen que ver con tu padre? No, olvida lo que dije. Tiene que ver con el ¿cierto?

—Él fue el responsable del lio en el que me metí así que si, lo culpo a él.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?

—Sostente bien de la silla.- le sugirió.- Firme un contrato con los Dragneel porque el estúpido de mi padre aposto lo último que me queda de mi madre.

La peliazul abrió la boca en sorpresa.—¡No es cierto! ¿Los Dragneel? ¿Hablas de …- Movió sus manos haciendo figuras en el aire.- Los Dragneel?

Lucy asintió.

—No puedo creer que apostara la mansión Heartfilia, el sabe que es lo único que les queda.- reprocho Juvia.

—Al parecer no le interesa eso en lo mas mínimo pero debía hacerlo porque ahí…

—Está tu mamá.- le mostro una sonrisa llena de cariño.

Suspiro.—Debía hacerlo.

—Lo sé.

Lucy tenía unas ganas inmensas de lanzarse contra Juvia y abrazarla por ser la mejor amiga pero aun no llegaba a la peor parte.

—Aun hay mas.- añadió la rubia.

—Peor de lo que me has contado no puede ser.

—Te equivocas.- negó con la cabeza.- Estoy viviendo con su hijo y debo hacerlo por ocho largos meses.

Juvia abrió los ojos en sorpresa.— Con vivir ¿Te refieres a los fines de semana?.- Lucy negó con la cabeza.- Y por hijo ¿quieres decir…

Asintió.—Somos de la misma edad.

—Dragneel. Vivir juntos. Ocho meses. Hijo.- Juvia trataba de organizar sus pensamientos.- Eso es malo.

—Y Michelle me dijo que todo estaría bien mientras estuviera bueno.

—¡Michelle es una loca desquiciada que piensa que todo estará bien mientras haya tíos buenos de por medio!

—Sabia que pensarías igual que yo.- afirmo Lucy.

Juvia dudo un poco.— ¿Y?... ¿Esta bueno?

—¡Juvia!

La joven rió.- Oh vamos, sabes que no apoyo esto pero si esta bueno al menos no será tan malo.

Lucy se cruzo de brazos y suspiro.— Si esta buenísimo pero solo su cara linda recompensa su horrible personalidad.

—¿Tan malo es?

—Deberías conocerlo.

Un chico abrió la puerta y las llamo.

—Chicas es hora de volver al trabajo.

Ambas asintieron y se pusieron de pie para volver a su trabajo.

—Hablaremos después.- dijo Juvia y se dirigieron al mostrador a trabajar las últimas horas de jornada.

.

.

.

Llego al departamento y esta vez no se sentía tan cansada. Había dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior como para recuperar sus fuerzas pero estas tal vez se irían al lidiar con cierto pelirrosa por lo que decidió evitarlo lo más que pudiera.

Natsu se paseaba por la habitación sin playera y con un pantalón que le llegaba a las caderas.  
Lucy contuvo la respiración y se quedo petrificada en su lugar al verlo de esa manera. Se veía demasiado sexy que ni ella podía negarlo.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy recupero el aliento y se dirigió a la cocina. —Pues pensaste mal.

Abrió el refrigerador y saco los ingredientes para preparar un emparedado y los coloco sobre la barra.  
Desde ahí veía como Natsu caminaba por la sala como buscando algo mientras Happy lo seguía. No dejaba de mirarlo mientras hacia el emparedado. Juvia y Michelle tenían razón, no sería tan malo vivir con él pero su personalidad lo arruinaba todo, si tenía alguna oportunidad de traer de vuelta al Natsu que Grandine anhelaba haría lo posible con tal de ayudarla.  
Natsu sintió que Lucy lo miraba, giro su cabeza y la vio por encima de su hombro. Efectivamente estaba viéndolo y sabía el porqué. Giro su cuerpo quedando de frente y miro a Lucy.

—No es justo si eres la única que mira.

Lucy aparto la mirada.—No estaba mirándote.

—Solo admítelo, ya estas cayendo a mis pies.

—Eso no va a suceder.

—Claro que lo hará y apuesto lo que quieras a que terminaras igual que las demás.

Solo Natsu era capaz de arruinar una buena atmosfera en segundos.

—Odio a los tipos como tú.- señalo enfadada.

Natsu esbozo una sonrisa burlona.— ¿Irresistibles?

—Insoportables.

Guardo las cosas de nuevo en el refrigerador, tomo su emparedado y su bolso, se dirigió a su habitación y no bajo hasta el día siguiente.

Esta vez sí se levanto a tiempo, aunque tuvo que despertar más temprano por temor a que Natsu la dejara, había estado comportándose un poco mejor con ella y sabia que eso no duraría mucho tiempo y no se equivoco. Bajo más temprano de lo usual y como era de esperarse se molesto.  
Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra durante el camino, llegaron a la universidad más temprano de lo esperado y se dirigieron al salón de clases aun sin hablarse.

Comenzaron las clases y pasaron las horas hasta que le toco Biología pero sabían que tendrían la hora libre porque el profesor había enfermado.  
Natsu se puso de pie y fue el primero en salir del aula. Lucy hizo lo mismo y bajo, Levy la esperaba en la entrada.

—Lo siento Lu-chan pero debo ir a la oficina.- Dijo mientras le daba a Lucy una lonchera.

—Está bien, me adelantare.

—¡Guárdame un lugar!.- le gritaba mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Levy le había mandado un mensaje la noche anterior diciéndole que llevara su almuerzo para que comieran juntas cosa que Lucy acepto encantada.  
Se dirigió al patio trasero a buscar algún lugar para poder sentarse y comer. Vio todo el lugar y se decidió por una banca del otro lado del patio, desde ahí podría verse todo el jardín.

—Es una linda vista.- se dijo en voz baja.

Una persona se acerco sigilosamente por detrás de Lucy y la toco por la espalda.

—¡Lucy!.- Grito sacándole un susto a la rubia.

Volteo a mirar al culpable.— ¡Gray no me asustes así!

Gray reía a carcajadas y Gajeel que lo acompañaba también hacia lo mismo.

—Lo siento es que te veías tan distraída.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.— ¿También tiene hora libre?

—No.- hablo Gajeel.- Nos saltamos las clases, Historia es un asco me hace dormir.

—Ya veo porque son amigos de Natsu.

—Tienes una lengua filosa rubia.- Lucy rió ante el comentario de Gajeel

—Entonces ¿Están en la misma clase?

—Si.- respondió Gray.- Natsu fue el único que quedo en una diferente.

—Mal por él.

Gray se sentó a un lado de Lucy y le paso el brazo por los hombros.

—Gray.- lo llamo Lucy.

—¿Si?

—La bruja…

Gray se alarmo y quito su brazo mirando a todos lados.  
Gajeel y Lucy se echaron a reír.

—Eres malvada Lucy.- afirmo el chico.

—El malvado eres tu.- Señalo la rubia.- ¿Cómo puedes decirle así a tu novia?

—Es que en realidad es una bruja.- hablo Gajeel.

—Si la conocieras…

Lucy los miraba con cara de no entender. — Si no la quieres ¿Por qué estas con ella?

Gray suspiro.—No es algo que yo quiera, ella tampoco quiere esto pero debemos hacerlo. Solo hasta que el contrato entre nuestras familias sea resuelto.

Lucy asintió.

—Pero en cuanto termine eso, buscare una linda chica que no se parezca en nada a esa bruja.

—Buena suerte con eso.

—La necesitara.- lo molesto Gajeel.- Acéptalo Gray, ella es lo mejor que puedes conseguir. Que tu cara no te engañe rubia, es un idiota total.

Levy llego y Gray y Gajeel dejaron de reír, Lucy hizo lo mismo. El ambiente se sentía un poco pesado y el silencio era incomodo.

—Hola Levy.- saludo Gray rompiendo el silencio.

—Hola Gray.- respondió el saludo.

—Levy.- Gajeel la miraba.- ¿Cómo has estado?

—Antes solías decirme enana.

Gajeel sonrió con amargura y se puso de pie.

—Fue bueno verte.

Levy no dijo nada.

—Cuídate Levy.-Se despidió Gray.- Nos vemos Lucy.

Siguió a Gajeel y juntos se alejaron de ellas.

Lucy volteo a mirar a Levy.— Eso fue… incomodo.

—Ni que lo digas.- se sentó junto a Lucy y abrió su lonchera.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Es complicado.

Lucy le ofreció una servilleta.— Tenemos una hora y parte del almuerzo.

Levy suspiro.— Gajeel y yo salíamos.

La rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa.— ¿¡Que!?

—Solo por poco tiempo.

—¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió? Me refiero…

—Natsu, eso es lo que sucedió.

—¿Natsu?

—El tiende a arruinarlo todo Lu-chan.- Levy la miro.- Es por eso que deberías renunciar a vivir con él. Olvida lo que sus padres te ofrecieron y deja ese lugar.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Es… complicado.

Levy le ofreció una servilleta a Lucy y sonrió.. —Tenemos una hora y parte del almuerzo.

Lucy le contó lo que había sucedido con su familia y porque había aceptado ese acuerdo. Levy entendió el porque lo había hecho y le ofreció ayuda a Lucy para lo que necesitara y sin darse cuenta el tiempo del almuerzo había terminado y tenían que volver a clases.

.

.

La semana paso rápidamente y Levy no volvió a mencionar nada sobre Gajeel y Lucy tampoco quiso sacar el tema, ella tendría sus razones para no hablar y lo haría cuando estuviera lista. Algunos días Natsu y Lucy peleaban como perros y gatos y otros trataban de llevarse mejor pero cada vez que tenían un buen momento Natsu se encargaba de arruinarlo y volvían al inicio. En su trabajo Lucy le contaba a Juvia todo lo que le sucedía y su amiga solo se encargaba de darle ánimos. Y así llego el fin de semana.

Lucy había hablado con Michelle y la convenció de pasar el fin de semana en su casa, aunque lo había dudado un poco realmente necesitaba tiempo alejada de ese demonio llamado Natsu.

—… Así que pasare el fin de semana en casa de mi prima.- explicaba la rubia.

—Por mi puedes quedarte ahí los días que quieras.- respondía Natsu mientras jugaba con su psp.- Es más si quieres no regreses.

—Oh no te preocupes, estaré aquí el domingo por la tarde.

Subió a su habitación y preparo un bolso con ropa para pasar el fin de semana en tranquilidad. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al elevador.

— Ya me voy.- le grito a Natsu que subía por las escaleras.

—¡Quédate ahí y no regreses!

—¡No lo haré!

Subió al elevador y bajo al recibidor. Salió del edificio y espero afuera por 10 minutos, Michelle iba a recogerla y ella nunca llegaba tarde. El cielo estaba a oscuras indicando que la noche había caído, quería dormir porque tenía que trabajar al día siguiente y su prima no llegaba.

—¿Aun no te vas?.- Natsu llego por detrás.

—Estoy esperando a mi prima.

El auto de Natsu se estaciono en frente y el hombre que lo manejaba le dio las llaves.

—¿A dónde vas?.- pregunto Lucy.

—A un lugar que no te interesa.- camino hacia su auto, lo abordo y se fue.

La respuesta de Natsu la había molestado un poco pero no quería arruinar su fin de semana con eso.  
Pasaron otros 10 minutos y aun no llegaba, Lucy comenzaba a desesperarse cuando su celular sonó.

—¡Lucy lo siento!.- Antes de poder responder Michelle la interrumpió.- No podre ir, mis papás tienen una fiesta de negocios en Crocus y debo acompañarlos.

—Pero que haré en …

—Lo siento Lucy en verdad lo siento, debo irme.

—Michelle espera…- Y colgó.

¿Y ahora que haría? Pensó. Suspiro y subió de nuevo al departamento, su fin de semana se había arruinado pero tal vez obtendría algo bueno de eso.

* * *

.

.

Actualizo el martes, prometo que no lo olvidare xD  
Gracias por leer, bye bye!

* * *

.

.

.

.


End file.
